Fem Aladdin x Judar One-Shots
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Fem!AladdinxJudar One-Shots. This was at first only one story, but I decided to make this a bundle of One-Shots. Enjoy! Rating changed to M for some chapters.
1. Secret Admirer

Aladdin was definitely enjoying her time in Sindria. She loved the beautiful sceneries, and just couldn't get enough of all the festivities during the Maharagaan's. She would always walk around with Alibaba and Morgiana as they looked around to all the exotic foods, and cultures.

Tonight wasn't Maharagaan, but it was a festival, for the country getting over the Al Tharem attack, and for their capturing Zagaan's dungeon.

Currently, Morgiana and Yam were inside of Aladdin's room, trying to dress the girl up. Aladdin kept squirming in her seat, not liking the feeling of being used like a doll. Currently, Morgiana was taking Aladdin's hair out of it's braid, while Yam was fixing makeup onto her. After they had approved of their job, Yam walked up to her closet.

"Now then, let's see what you can wear…"

Aladdin paled and laughed nervously,"W-wait! Can't I just go as is? I mean, you and Morg-san aren't dressing up, so why do I have to?"

Morgiana smiled lightly,"Yes, but I dressed up last time. Now it's your turn."

"Yam hummed in agreement, as she opened the closet. "Frankly, as cute as you look, you have a tendency to hide your feminine side. You even wrapped up your chest, so that you could look more flat."

Aladdin sighed,"Truth be told, my breasts are actually kinda big. I just find them a huge hassle, so I wrap y chest, so that they aren't all bobbing around all the time. It's just so annoying, and I ca-"

She was interrupted when Yam squealed in delight, and turned to Aladdin in excitement. In her hands, she was holding an outfit.

"Aladdin! This is adorable, I didn't know you had something like this!"

Aladdin blushed and shook her head,"I don't. It's not mine."

Yam shrugged,"Well, it's your size, and is in your closet. Who knows, maybe it's a gift or something. Try it on!"

Aladdin sighed, and stated to change. When she took off her wrappings, Yam and Morgiana looked to her in surprise. She wasn't kidding. Her breast's were fairly big. They were surprised that she managed to hide them behind that wrapping.

Aladdin put on the skirt and top, and turned to the others,"Well? How does it look?"

Morgiana nodded proudly,"It looks really good on you, Aladdin."

Yam was bent over in the closet,"Oh, look! They even left some jewelry! We sho-"

Aladdin frowned,"NO. You both tampered with my hair, basically painted my face, and forced me into this embarrassing, albeit pretty, outfit. No jewelry. I will not leave this room if you put it on me."

Aladdin grumbled as she sat in her seat in between Alibaba and Morgiana. The 2 older girls had somehow tricked her into wearing the jewelry.

* * *

She wore golden cuff anklets, and gold bangles just a few inches above the cuffs, the 2 differing anklets being connected by a zig-zag string of pearls. She also wore gold bangle bracelets that went from her elbows, to her wrists, and a gold bangle necklace with a ruby at the center. It faintly reminded her of the bracers she noticed on Judar, the Magi of the Kou Empire.

She blushed lightly in remembrance of meeting the older Magi. Although she was annoyed with his calling her un-feminine, and unworthy of calling herself a Magi, she did look up to him. And if she ever told him that, she would most likely pass it off as a height difference.

Sinbad looked to Aladdin in curiosity,"Aladin, Yam told me that the outfit just appeared in your closet?"

Aladdin nodded, and Sinbad beckoned her closer, to get a better look at the outfit. He eyed the rubies and golden jewelry. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well, one thing's for sure, they aren't from Sindria. The material used isn't made from this country, and the bangles and rubies are definitely real, and couldn't have been formed here."

Aladdin eyed the bangles,"Is there a problem?"

Yam nodded lightly,"I didn't consider it before, but we have no idea who obviously snuck into your room, and put it in your closet. They aren't from Sindria, broke into a palace room, and somehow know all your size measurements…"

Alibaba shivered lightly at the last part,"Great, so it came from some kind of Foreign pervert, who likes to stalk her…"

Aladdin shrugged, unaffected by any of it,"Or, it could just be from a nice person, who wanted to give me a gift. Besides, no offence Sinbad, but it's pretty easy to break into not only the palace, but also the country. Everyone here is just too overly nice and trusting."

Aladdin took her leave, when the musicians started to play her favorite song. She rushed up to the stage and smiled happily at all the dancers on the stage. She looked down to her outfit, and she could feel her grin slowly growing bigger.

Well, she was in the right kind of outfit…

A moment later, the crowd was cheering wildly as Aladdin danced beautifly to the music, joining the older woman onstage. She laughed happily as she twirled and he skirt flew wildly. She could see her hair bouncing and moving along with her usually held a third of it in her signature braid, while the rest of it was up in her turban. She might just like it better down, if this is how free it helped make her feel.

Once the music came to a stop, and posed along with the other woman, breathing heavily from the excitement. She looked over to her friends, to find that they had all been watching and cheering for her. She waved happily to them as she continued to have fun.

Once she finished, she finally made it back to her seat, but stopped before sitting down. On her seat were a 3 red roses, held into a bouquet by a bolden ring with a red diamond shaped ruby. She picked up the bouquet and then to the ring on it. She smiled lightly at it, not even noticing as the others looked at it in shock.

Alibaba pointed to the bouquet,"When did that even get there?!"

Morgiana came closer and looked at the flowers in only slight interest,"Funny. I didn't know that roses grew here."

Sinbad growled lowly and shook his head,"They don't. And by the look of the ring, it's probably from the same person who left Aladdin the outfit." Sinbad looked to Yam,"Could you possibly use your magic to track down who left it?"

Yam shook her head,"No. The tracking magic would only work if I cast it while the person was in my presence. By the time that happens, there would be no point."

Aladdin hummed and handed them to Pisti,"Hey, Pisti, could you hold onto them for me? I'm just going to go check up on Dunya."

Pisti nodded, and looked back to Sinbad, to see him and Ja'far arguing on how to catch the supposed stalker. Aladdin silently removed the ring from the roses and walked off, holding a plate of food, in case Miss Dunya was awake and hungry.

Once out of sight, she slowly put the ring onto her ring finger, smiling at it excitedly.

She bet that she was the only one who had noticed the meaning behind the red roses. If the others had, they would have probably acted way worse.

* * *

Aladdin sighed boredly.

Dunya wasn't awake, and if she went back to the others, they would no doubt just go on about how to catch her "stalker".

She looked around, for something to do, when her eyes landed upon Hakuryuu, who sat with his step sister, and Ka Koubun. Aladdin smiled happily, nd skipped up the temple steps, up to where they were sitting. She ran up to them, and surprised Hakuryuu from behind with a hug. He looked back to her and smiled.

"Aladdin. Are you enjoying the festival? I saw you were dancing earlier."

Aladdin nodded cheerfully,"Uh-huh! I just came back from checking on Dunya, but she's still asleep." She looked to his arm,"How's your arm doing?"

He chuckled a bit,"I've gotta admit, it's annoying. It feels different than my real arm did, but I'll manage." he looked to Kougyoku,"I believe you are familiar with my sister, Kougyoku?"

Kougyoku looked to Aladdin, and offered a light smile, which Aladdin returned happily,"Yep! It's nice to see you again."

Kougyoku nodded in agreement. Hakuryuu looked down to Aladdins outfit,"I'm surprised you wore this, Aladdin. I didn't know you liked dressing like that."

Aladdin laughed nervously,"Haha, well, actually… It's not mine, well, sort of… It showed up in my bedroom earlier, along with all the jewelry. No one is sure who left them. Sinbad say's that they aren't from Sindria, so it must be someone from a different country."

Kougyoku looked surprised, and got up, coming closer to Aladdin,"Hold on a second… Aladdin, may I see your jewelry for a moment?"

Aladdin nodded, as Kougyoku sat beside her, and looked carefully at her jewelry. She eyed the rubies on the bangles, and looked up to Ka Koubun with a slightly giddy smile. "Koubun-Kun, aren't these…?"

Ka Koubun looked at them carefully before nodding,"I believe they are."

Aladdin looked to the princess in confusion,"They are… what?"

Kougyoku smiled to her gleefully,"From the Kou Empire! With how the Rubies are embedded into the gold bangles, and how they are used as the attachments for the outfit, we are positive they belong to our county."

Hakuryuu nodded,"I noticed this as well. The bangles are almost exact to what our own Magi wears. Your's just seem more feminine."

Aladdin thought carefully,"From the Kou empire, huh? Hmm… I don't suppose you also grow red roses there, do you?"

Kougyoku nodded,"Yes, how did you guess?"

Aladdin showed them the ring,"Once I came back from dancing earlier, I found 3 red roses on my seat, being held together by this ring."

Hakuryuu and Koubun looked at the ring in shock, as Kougyoku squealed excitedly,"Oh my goodness! Aladdin, I think you're being courted!"

Aladdin blushed deeply,"C-c-c-courted?!"

Kougyoku nodded happily,"Yes! Red roses mean 'I love you!', and are given to woman by men who wish to start a relationship with a lady. The outfit is made of a certain material, only made in he Kou empire, so he is most definitely from our country."

Aladdin blushed deeply at all of this. But really, could you blame her?

She had just been told that a mysterious man is trying to court her! Never before has she ever felt someone had shown that sort of affection for her.

Was it because of her appearance? Her influence for being a Magi? Did she even know this man?! For all she knew, he could be a random stranger she passed on the street one day, whom had followed her with the gifts of Kou!

Her head was spinning in trying to figure all this out, and it must have showed, because a second later, Hakuryuu had laid his real hand onto her shoulder, and offered her a gentle, reassuring smile.

"Aladdin, though I will not yet say who it is," he whispered to her,"I know that in the end result, you may end up happy with this person. If he is going to the lengths of secretly courting you, here of all places, then I can assure you that he has pure intentions for a relationship."

He had whispered it quiet enough for his step-sister not to hear, but Ka Koubun had hear, and had snorted sarcastically,"Right. _Pure_... "

Aladdin smiled happily to Hakuryuu,"Thank's Hakuryuu-kun. I'm going to go back to my room to change for the night. It's getting a little late."

They all said their goodnight, and Aladdin went off. Once she left, Kougyoku cooed happily,"Oh~ I wonder who her secret admirer could be? What if we somehow knew him?"

Hakuryuu sighed and shook his head,"Kougyoku… Did you even look at the ring?"

Kougyoku looked to her brother confused,"Not really, why? We're already positive that he's from Kou?"

Koubun sighed in annoyance,"Miss Kougyoku, the ring had a thick gold band, with a diamond shaped ruby on it…"

"...So?"

Hakuryuu chuckled,"Who do we know personally, that once in a while wears the exact same, only one of it's kind, ring?"

Kougyoku thought for a minute before smiling widely,"Oh well that's simple, it's-" she froze and her jaw dropped,"W-wait a minute, you don't mean…?"

The 2 men nodded, and Kougyoku's smile grew evil,"Wow, of all the people it could possibly be, he wasn't even on the list. Who would have thought he'd be such a softy?"

Ka Koubun sighed,"Who would have thought that he'd actually court her correctly, and according to tradition. If anything, I felt as though he'd just come up to her, and order that she be in a relationship with him."

Hakuryuu nodded,"Yeah, that would make more sense…"

* * *

When Aladdin entered her room, she felt something was off right away. She, however, was frankly to tied up in her thoughts to care.

All she wanted was to either go to bed, or find out who this mystery man was. The whole debacle over her secret admirer was what had tired her out in the first place.

She sighed, and walked up to the vanity mirror, that sat upon a dresser in front of her bed. She stood in front of it, and looked over her reflection.

Even she had to admit, that the dress and jewelry looked good on her.

She was so busy thinking about all this, however, she didn't notice as the disturbance she had felt from earlier, started to come closer.

Hidden in the shadowy corner of the room to stay hidden, it started to sneakily make it's way up behind her, staying hidden still from the sight of the mirror.

Aladdin froze, when she felt 2 strong arms wrap around her bare stomach. She stayed still and silent, when the person pulled her back flush against his front, and layed a kiss onto her forehead. She gasped lightly when one of his hands messes with the Ruby on her skirt. If he unhooked it, the skirt would instantly fall down.

Suddenly, she could feel and hear the mans breath, right next to her ear. He spoke into it in the most seductive voice she had ever heard. "Always' a pleasure, Chibi."

Wait a second. She had heard that seductive voice before, but she hadn't found it as seducing, as he was calling her un-feminine. She pulled away, and spun towards him, eyes bulging at the sight of the Dark Magi.

"Judar?!"

Judar laughed and took a seat on her bed,"Good to see you too."

She froze, as the realisation of the situation settled in on her. She pointed a shaky finger towards him. "It was… you?! A-all the gifts, a-and… but, how-?!"

He gave her a 2 fingered salute,"Happy to be of service, Chibi-Chan. So tell me, what did the others expect? Did they think I was some creep who snuck into their palace?"

Aladdin huffed in annoyance,"Yes, actually. They guessed that you were some Foreign, perverted stalker."

Judar sat up straight, and looked at her incredulously,"Perverted? Stalker?! Why would they guess that?!"

She looked to him cautiously,"Well, for some reason, you have all my exact measurements. Even for my breasts."

He shrugged,"A lucky guess."

"My breasts always look a fifth their normal size, because I wrap them."

"An educated guess."

Aladdin huffed in annoyance, and came to sit beside him. She brushed her hair over her shoulder, and looked up to him, through nervous eyes.

"S-so… the outfit, jewelry, and flowers…"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, w-why exactly, I mean, I'm not complaining, but- why did you, give them, t-to me…?"

Judar hummed lightly, as his eyes followed his hand, which started to tangle itself up in her loose hair. He looked up to her under his spiking bangs,"Did you like them?"

It was a simple question. She should have been able to answer him easily. But that's just the thing. It was more than that.

He wasn't just asking her if she liked the gifts, but also if she liked the meaning of them as well.

She blushed lighty and avoided looking him in the eyes,"I… did…"

She was looking away from him, so she missed the relieved and overjoyed look that crossed his face. He covered it up quickly though to continue his questioning.

"And… you understand now, what this is in means to say?"

Aladdin tensed, and bit her tongue, to keep from talking. She didn't want to say something stupid, and then find out that her belief of the situation wasn't exact to his true intentions For all she knew, this could just be the way that he greeted people…

Yeah, she didn't believe that one either…

Still though. What if she had misread it all, and he had gotten her the gifts for a different reason? Could she really be sure? Hmmm… well, she might as well ask, to get it over with…

She gulped and looked to him from the corner of her eyes,"I had earlier spoken to, K-kougyoku and Hakuryuu… they had said that the roses were used to show," she paused and caught her breath,"...courting…"

Judar hummed lightly, before smiling at her through lust filled eyes,"and how do you feel about that, eh, Chibi-Chan? Being courted by the attractive, and older, Black Magi?"

She blushed deeply once more, and froze when she saw how he looked at her. Like his eyes were undressing her swiftly for him, as they roamed up and down her body. She didn't move, or object, when he stood up in front of her, and started to close the minimal distance he had left.

Her eyes closed, as she felt his head skimming up slowly from her hips, all the way up to his shoulders. He snickered as he body shuddered at every inch of skin he skimmed over. He tilted up her chin, and slowly brushed his lips to her own.

She moaned internally as he kissed her lips, at first, in a gentle and sweet manner. But after a minute or so, it started to turn hungry, and desperate. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her gasp in surprise, giving him the perfect entry.

When she felt his tongue running in and exploring the caverns of her mouth, she didn't know what to think of it. On one hand, a part of her wanted to go just a bit slower, to take in all that was happening. On the other, much larger hand, she really really wanted for him to continue on at this certain pace. She didn't want him to stop anytime soon.

Judar eventually pulled away from her mouth, but only for a second, before immediately latching onto her neck. Aladdin gasped out, panting as he started to mark her neck. She would worry about the mark in the morning, cause at the moment, she wasn't even beginning to register it.

* * *

Judar woke up to the sound of a small bluenette Magi grunting, before yawning. He opened his eyes to find Aladdin trying to get out of his embrace. Seeing, something was keeping her down, she opened her eyes, and her face paled constantly. Judar chuckled at the sight of a frozen Chibi-Chan. He kissed her neck.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"I'm dreaming, right?" she blinked up at him multiple times, expecting him to disappear any second now.

"Not at all. Glad to hear though, that you would think to dream of this happening to us."

Aladdin took a deep breath, in both relief, and annoyance. Then she noticed how they were both entangled into each other's arms… in her bed…

"Did we... last night... we?" Aladdin semi-stuttered.

"No." Judar sighed, in what Aladdin found to be(annoying as it was), disappointment. "Just some really intense making out."

She took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Okay."

She got up from the bed, and the second that the sheets slide off her body, she froze once more. Judar just smirked, and gave a low wolf whistle in her direction, as she slowly turned to glare at him.

"Oh?" she said in mock innocence,"Then would you mind telling me why the hell I was sleeping in your grasp, stripped naked?"

He smiled approvingly,"Very, intense making out. Let's just say that I wanted to go exploring, while still kissing your wonderful skin."

Aladdin groaned in annoyance at this.


	2. The Older Magi

**OKAY! Can someone please explain to me why they continue to refer to the Rukh as birds of sorts, when they are most obviously butterflies?! I don't get that! What will they think when they see a normal butterfly- that that's a bird too?!**

 **Oh! And you know how Male Aladdin is obsessed with boobs? Well- Female Aladdin is obsessed with men with things like a six-pack. (Imagine how it will go down for a second here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**

T **his takes place before Aladdin and Judar are originally supposed to meet. Aladdin is in Balbadd, waiting for her directions from Sinbad.**

* * *

Aladdin hummed happily as she sat on a bridge over a river near the palace of Balbadd. She was braiding some small lilies into a flower crown, once in a while watching as fallen petals and leaves floated above the water.

Sinbad had said for her and Morgiana to stay safe, because he didn't want for them, as girls, to be involved in fighting. While Morgiana had a problem with this, and didn't want to sit still on the side lines, Aladdin didn't care for fighting, and was fine with staying safe.

Morgiana was currently getting some quick training in with the other Fanalis, Masrur. While Ja'far and Sinbad had offered to help Aladdin, with understanding her role of a Magi, she had politely declined. By what it seemed, they only knew what a Magi was, and their usual roles with a country. While she was sure she would like to know later on, she just wanted to know about the powers of a Magi, and if there was another out there.

Her fingers stilled in braiding. She remembered how Princess Hakuei had offered to introduce her to her Empires Magi. Looking back at it now, she wish she had accepted her offer. She had grown up only knowing Ugo, so she didn't know if she even had family. Another Magi just might be her closest thing to such a thing.

She wondered about the Kou empire's Mag. Hakuei had said that he was their High Priest, and also their Oracle. He had grown up without his family, similar to her. He was around 18, so only a bit older than her, it seemed.

She looked up to the sky and hummed lightly,"I wonder what he's like…"

"What who's like?"

Aladdin nearly fell into the river out of shock, but a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, keeping her balanced. She sighed with relief.

"Careful there, don't wanna be taking a dip in the river."

She looked up, to meet a pair of crimson red eyes staring down at her, joined with a slightly smug grin.

(Judar description)

Aladdin blushed lightly, and answered him with a small nod. She pulled back her arm, and looked down sheepishly. The man walked up next to her, and leaned onto the rail.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but become a little bit interested." He smiled towards her flirtatiously,"I was going by, when I noticed a cute little bluenette sitting on the bridge all on her own, and I just had to come over to see if her face as adorable and cute as the rest of her~"

Aladdin's eyes widened and she turned to look to the man in both shock and embarrassment at him finding her cute and adorable. No one had ever looked to her in that way- at least, not that she knew of.

The man smiled when he got a better look to her face. Yep, just like he thought. Even cuter.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it gently,"The names Judar, angel. And what would happen to be the little Magi's name?"

She blushed slightly,"I-it's Aladdin, and I-" Aladdin froze at the realization of all of his words,"How did you know I was a Magi?" She didn't know much about other Magi's, so maybe there was some defining thing about her that said she was one of them. She couldn't tell though. She found herself to look pretty plain, minus her extremely blue hair and eyes.

Judar gave a perplexed smile,"You… really can't tell, can you?" He sighed and shrugged,"Well, it explains why you had little reaction to my Rukh."

Aladdin looked to him confused,"What's wrong with your Rukh?" She looked to them herself, too be surprised at the sight of half of them being black. She gasped in delight as one of them landed into her outstretched hand,"Ne, Judar! Why are some of your Rukh dark colored?"

Judar sighed,"Before I answer that-" he jumped onto the stone railing beside her and took a seat,"How long have you known that you're a Magi?"

Aladdin thought about it for a second,"Umm… A bit under 2 weeks I think, why?"

Judar gave her a deadpanned look,"How in the world did you not know until then?" He sighed and shook his head,"Whatever, the thing is though-" He smiled up to her smugly,"I'm a Magi as well."

Aladdin's eyes widened,"EH?!"

Judar noded proudly,"The names Judar, Chibi-Chan. Oracle, Magi, and High Priest of the Kou Empire."

Aladdin's eyes widened in shock at this new information. Princess Hakuei had said that he would be, so this had to be him! It also made sense why he had just as many Rukh as herself. That's probably what gave her away as a Magi to him.

Aladdin blushed lightly when she realized something. When she had been thinking about him, he had asked of whom she was speaking about.

Suddenly, she was really glad that she hadn't answered him.

Aladdin looked up to him happily,"Wait a second, so- that must mean you know Hakuei-Chan!"

Judar looked to her surprised,"Wait- you met her?"

Aladdin nodded,"We helped each other out a while back," she smiled nervously,"She was actually one of the ones to inform me that I was a Magi…"

Judar nodded,"Yeah, I know her. I'm the one who sent her out to capture her dungeon. Speaking of which- who did you choose for your King's Candidate?" he froze and looked to her nervously,"Hold up- you know what that is, don't you?"

Aladdin briefly shook her head,"Not really, no. But the Djinn, Amon, said something about me choosing my friend Alibaba as my king." She shrugged,"I didn't understand anything they were saying at the time though. My own Djinn was just using hand gestures…"

"Hmm, well, then this Alibaba character must be it. He's basically the one you- wait." Judar looked to Aladdin incredulously,"You have your own Djinn?"

Aladdin nodded, and turned around, jumping off the railing, and onto the walkway. She took a few steps back, before blowing lightly into her flute. A second later, Ugo started to form out, With Aladdin sitting on top of him. She waved down happily to Judar.

"Judar! Meet Ugo-kun."

Judar looked up in surprise, before smirking, and taking out his wand. He cast a levitation spell, and flew up to Aladdin. "Not bad Chibi-Chan. Where did you get a Djinn of your own, anyways?"

She shrugged lightly,"Dunno, we just grew up with each other. Ugo was the only one I ever knew growing up. I didn't exactly have a family…"

Judar was silent for a moment, before reaching out his hand, and petting Aladdin gently on the shoulder. "Must be a thing between us Magi. The same goes for me and the other 2."

Aladdin's eyes widened at this,"There's more?!"

He chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm,"Yeah. There's always 3. But I guess now the world has 4." He said,"There's you, me, the wandering Magi, Yunan, and the Reim empires Magi, Scheherazade."

Aladdin smiled brightly. There were 2 others! It wasn't much, sure, but it was more than she had an hour ago!

Judar chuckled once more when he saw how excited she got. She was completely adorable. "You know, Scheherazade is the other female Magi, but little heads up- she may also look like a child, but she's somewhere in her 2 to 3 hundreds."

Aladdin could feel her jaw drop in shock at this. "What?! How?!"

He shrugged nonchalantly,"Well, as Magi, we're able to live a longer lifespan than humans, but usually, it's not that much longer. She's in hyper sleep mode, and made a doppelganger of herself taking over."

Aladdin sighed feeling slightly relieved,"Phew. As cool as it would be to live for a long time, I wouldn't want to live _**that**_ long…"

Judar nodded and poked Ugo's skin a bit,"Anyway, so where did you come from? I'm pretty sure I would have heard about you before now."

Aladdin shrugged,"Dunno."

"...What?"

Aladdin laughed nervously,"Erm, right! Well, you see… I don't exactly know. I just lived with Ugo my whole life in this giant castle of sorts. Before, I had never met another living being, or even gone outside."

Judar just blinked a few times in shock, before he flew closer and pat her head again,"Now that's just sad, Chibi-Chan."

She blushed lightly and blew on her flute, sending Ugo back inside of it. She would have been just fine with landing on the ground, she could just pull on her turban, but she didn't object when Judar held her in his arms, and brought her down.

Frankly though, she couldn't help but feel he didn't need to hold her so close and, well- flirtatiously! Once again, she didn't feel any need nor want to object, but it _was_ slightly embarrassing. He held her in a bridal style way, keeping her tightly pressed against his chest. She also noticed how he took an excruciatingly slow time to float back down to the ground. But once his feet hit the ground, neither made the first move to let the other go. They continued to stare into each others eyes, until a voice called out towards them.

"Judar!"

They both looked up above them, o see a ginormous flying carpet overhead. Sitting upon it were those of the Kou Empire, along with Princess Kougyoku, and Ka Koubun.

Judar groaned, and set Aladdin down, but left his right hand sitting on her shoulder. He waved up.

"Oi! Old hag! What is it?"

Ka Koubun scowled at the nickname, but Kougyoku ignored it. "Judar," she called down,"It's high time that we made our way to the palace. We implore you to join us."

Judar scowled lightly,"I'm a little busy here."

Aladdin smiled lightly at this. He was choosing her over his duties! Though she did enjoy and relish in the the thought of it, she didn't want to get him in any sort of trouble. Aladdin pat his hand, gaining his attention.

"It's fine. You might be needed there," she told him.

Judar shook his head and leaned in, till their noses were basically touching.

"Something you should know about me chibi, is that I don't care about anyone but myself," he smirked,"unless it's you of course~"

Aladdin blushed madly at this, and gasped in surprise when he picked her up once more, and pulled her tightly against his chest, as he called his levitation spell, and flew them up to the giant flying carpet. Aladdin blushed as red as a rose, and Judar couldn't help but smile, knowing that he had been the cause to her cute embarrassment.

"J-Judar?!"

Judar smiled sweetly to her,"Well, from what you told me, you're gonna be free for a while, right? And I get bored pretty easily, but if you're there, then I might just deal with it all. Might as well take you with me."

He landed onto the carpet, and sat down, setting her onto his lap. Ka Koubun looked to Aladdin cautiously,"And who might you be, little girl?"

Before Aladdin could answer, Judars arms tightened their hold around her, and she looked up, to see him giving the Advisor a deathly glare.

"Her names Aladdin, and if you got a problem with me bringen her, then you come to me, and I throw you off a cliff." He gave Ka Koubun a testing smile,"Got it?"

Ka Koubun gulped, but looked away with a small humph,"So be it, she may come. Make sure she doesn't get in the way though. We have a lot of business to discuss when we get to the palace."

Kougyoku nodded slightly, as she turned, and directed the flying carpet to fly on.

Aladdin moved to get out of Judars lap, but he held her down. "Don't even try, Chibi-Chan." he told her,"I won't let go, unless you give me good reason. And it has to be my own version of 'good'."

Aladdin gave a light pout, but on the inside, she was squealing happily. Could you blame her though? He was holding her so close to him! You know what?! Screw you haters, she was loving this!

* * *

Once at the palace, they landed on a balcony, which led them into the throne room. They walked inside, only for Judar to grab her by the hand, and walk off into the hall.

"Well, see ya!" he called out to the others,"I got somethings I need to do here anyways. Just call on me when you need me- or don't. I could really care less."

Aladdin scowled lightly at Judar as he dragged her away. As much as she liked(loved) him, she could tell now that he was being honest when he said he didn't care for anyone else.

He stopped as they reached a door, and he peeked his head into it. After making sure it was empty, he pulled her in, and locked the door behind her.

It was some kind of study, Aladdin noticed. It had a few bookshelves against the walls, filled to the brim with books and scrolls. There was also a writing desk in the middle, with a map and several maps laid out upon it. But it was vacant of any people.

Before Aladdin could question why he wanted to speak in here, or possibly what for, Judar picked her up, and sat her down onto the desk. She looked down to the map next to her.

Judar sat down in the chair right in front of her, slouching in the process,"Alright. I want to get a better understanding about where you're from. Just lay out where you've been, and where you can remember being."

Aladdin nodded and looked down to the map. She told him the areas she remembered being, but when she came to the city she had met Alibaba-

"And that's it."

Judar looked up in surprise,"What?"

"That's it." Aladdin repeated,"Before that, I was living with Ugo in that giant palace. I wake up one morning, and I find myself in the middle of nowhere. So I hop into the only caravan I see for hours. And I just hitchhike along."

Judar groaned and ruffled his hair from annoyance,"Great, just great… You don't even really know where you lived before with that Djinn, do you?"

Aladdin shook her head,"His name is Ugo, and no, I don't. I never even got to look out a window to see the surrounding area."

Judar sighed and stretched,"Well, this was a bust. Oh well. So tell me Chibi-Chan, you said you came looking for your kings ca- I mean, Alibaba, right? Did you come alone, or…"

Aladdin shook her head, and she got off the desk, and skipped up, behind Judar. She started to gently comb her fingers through his hair, loving how it felt on her skin,"Nope. I originally came here with my friend Morgiana. But before we entered Balbadd, we ran into Uncle Sinbad. Apparently he got mugged and-"

Judar sat up and looked to her in shock,"Sinbad of Sindria?! The hell is he doing in Balbadd?!"

Aladdin pouted at Judar, grabbed his hair, and pulled him back into his original seating. "As I was saying… He got mugged while sleeping, and needed some help. So we got him back to Ja'far and Masrur, whom is training Morgiana before they go out to find Alibaba-san and the Fog Troop. I should have been training with them, but Sinad said that he didn't want me to because I'm a little girl."

Judar looked towards Aladdin to find she was pouting at the last part. She didn't really like it when people referred to her as a child, or a little girl. It annoyed her to no end. However, when Judar said it, he made it seem cute, and almost like an endearment, or a flirt.

Judar reached back and pet her head gently,"I don't know what's his deal, that King of Morons. He always was stupid with woman."

Aladdin nodded, happy with the older Magi's agreement. Alibaba was the same way. He had actually had the nerve to drag her with him to the red light district, saying it would be fun. She was a girl with the obedience and attitude of a lady, not some perverted teenage boy!

Aladdin huffed in annoyance as she remembered one of the ladies there saying she was adorable. But that wasn't the problem, oh no- the problem was that she and the other women there had meant adorable like a baby. Alibaba himself had said she was like his baby sister! And even though she looked up to him like an older brother, she didn't like being referred to as a baby.

Judar grabbed her hand, and pulled her in front of him, before pulling her down into a sitting position on his lap.

Her pulled off her turban, and let it fall to the side, as he started undoing her braid. She hummed happily when he pulled her down against him, pulling her hair over her right shoulder as he undid it.

She let her hands roam from his hand, up to his bangles, and then up to his- !

Aladdin's eyes widened, and she sat up immediately, giving the older Magi a slight spook. He watched her confused when she stared at where her hand rested on his arm. He was about to ask what was wrong, when she suddenly put both hands there and gasped in delight.

"Ne~ Your bicep is so strong!" She cooed happily and cheerfully,"Nya~"

Judar couldn't help but imagine cat ears on Aladdin for this. He also couldn't help but laugh as well.

She continued to caress his arm, until she noticed something else. Six-Pack. He had a very noticeable, very strong, and very attractive, six-pack.

Yep. She had died and gone to heaven.

Judar let out a muffled yelp in surprise when the small female in his arms started to move her hand to his chest. He looked down to her, too find that she was completely fixated on where she wanted her hands to go. You really couldn't blame him for blushing so hard when she moved her hands lower, in an excruciatingly slow motion.

She placed down her hand, and started to let her fingers dance across his skin, as she hummed a light tune. It was a song that she had made up when she was living with Ugo. She would sing it whenever one of them was upset, and needed to cheer up. As she hummed, she failed to notice as Judar groaned in annoyance, and let his head fall back.

He wasn't annoyed with what she was doing, oh no. She could continue for all he cared. It was the fact that she was doing it while still looking, acting, and being so innocent! Come one! That cute little smile she was wearing? That should be illegal!

Aladdin continued to hum sweetly, as her arms raised once more, to wrap around the older magi's neck, as she leaned in, and hugged close to him. She closed her eyes as she hummed softly, her mouth right next to his ear. He relished in the beautiful sound, hoping the moment would last for centuries. But sadly, others had a different idea.

Sinbad entered the room, alongside Ja'far. They were discussing something about where they should first look for the Fog Troop, when they both stopped in shock at the sight of the two Magi's.

Judar looked towards them confused, before he groaned in realization of whom had interrupted. "What do you want, King of Moron's?"

Sinbad would have scowled, but upon noticing Aladdin, he held back his retorts, and gave a strained smile. "Judar. May I enquire what you are doing in Balbaad?"

Judar shrugged lightly, as he started to thread his fingers into the smaller Magi's hair,"Work. Now get out."

Aladdin stopped humming as she glanced their way, before she smiled brightly and sat up, waving happily towards them. "Ja'far, Sinbad! What are you two doing here?"

Sinbad smiled lightly,"I was about to ask you the same, Aladdin-Chan. I thought you only recently learned you were a Magi? It surprises me that you already knew Judar."

"She didn't," called Judar,"We met earlier today. Now as I've said before- leave."

Ja'far scowled, before looking to Aladdin in worry,"You really shouldn't be around him, Aladdin. He's a terrible influence, especially for you."

Aladdin looked confused,"What do you mean? I would believe the opposite." Aladdin turned towards Judar, and hugged him again,"I don't know the other Magi's, and no offence, but I don't think that you would be the best with teaching me the ways of a Magi, Uncle Sinbad…"

Judar nodded proudly,"Exactly! As the only Magi you know, I'm the perfect person to train you."

Ja'far scowled again,"It's your role in society that makes me say that. And it's your attitude and the way you treat others that worries me. We don't want for Aladdin to end up like you."

Judar smirked,"Good-looking, rich, and powerful? I mean, she's obviously got the first part down. I don't see what's the problem with making her the other two."

She squeaked loudly in response to this, as she hid her face into his shoulder, to make sure they didn't see the cherry red blush adorning her face. Sinbad sighed and pat Ja'far shoulder, signalling him to just give up. He could already tell that there was no winning this argument.

Sinbad looked to Aladdin,"Since you're already here, I ask that you stay for the night Aladdin. We'll tell you what happened regarding the Fog Troop tomorrow morning, alright?"

Aladdin gave a light nod and wave, signaling that she understood.

* * *

Once they left, Judar's arms tightly wrapped around her. "Finally…" he grumbled. Aladdin gave a light giggle in reply, as she sat up, and pulled her now loose hair over her shoulders.

She never cared to have her hair down, unless she was going to sleep. It was just a hassle, because she would get it caught on something as she walked, or would end up tripping on it herself. She had thought about cutting it off before, but when she had mentioned this to Alibaba, he grew dramatically sad at the idea of her cutting her hair. Morgiana had also been against it, saying that it looked cute, and that it was more feminine.

Aladdin went back to humming her song, as started to repeat her actions from earlier, and started to caress her arms. She sighed contently at this, and moved closer to his touch. It just felt so warm, and inviting. She could just about drown in this scent, and not be able to tell the difference upon arriving in heaven.

And just like tha… another interruption.

Ka Koubun didn't bother knocking as he barged into the room, looking extremely pissed off. And by the way he was looking at Judar, Aladdin could tell it was their fault.

"Judar!" he yelled,"Stop that this instant! Do you even realize what chaos could ensue from your actions?! And just as well- would you mind explaining why King Armands fountains have all been turned into spiking glaciers?!"

Judar smirked at the last part,"I was bored, and I really like how funny and stupid the guy looks when he gets mad. It's like a pig who just learned he'll never fly."

Aladdin tried to hold back her laugh. She had caught a glimpse of the king, and she had to admit, Judar wasn't far from the truth. However, Ka Koubun didn't seem as amused. He pointed towards Aladdin.

"And you! Vulgar little girl- Get off of the High Priest this instant!"

Before she could even respond, Judar had tightened his hold once more, and had glared at Ka Koubun. "Aladdin, by order of _the_ High Priest, _and_ an older Magi, don't move a muscle." He then gestured his head towards the man near the door,"Now leave. Maybe you haven't noticed, but when it comes chaos- I'm all the rage. I don't really care about those stupid rules you told me to follow, and personally- I don't care about you in general. Don't speak to Chibi here, unless I tell you to. From now on, if she want's something, she gets it. If not- then you'll be dealing with me."

Aladdin was blushing furiously. And it wasn't just because of the fact that she had been pulled tightly against him. Oh no, even worse. He was basically trying to give her everything! Normally, this would have scared any other girl. They had just recently met that day! But this was different.

As Magi, they shared a personal connection. One that no human could understand. Looking to him, others felt fear towards him. Scared by what he could do. But to Aladdin, she felt loved and cared for. He wanted to make her happy, and to give her everything she could possibly ask for.

And at that moment, there was something Aladdin was about dying to have.

Judar and Ka Koubun had just continued to yell at each other, until Aladdin found that she had had enough. She tapped Judars shoulder, making the older Magi look down to her. Once he did, his face immediately contorted to a sweet smile.

"Something wrong, Aladdin?"

She shook her head and looked down with a light blush,"N-no… But, I was wondering if you could give me something…" She looked up nervously,"I-it's small, and you don't have to, but- It's honestly the only thing I could possibly want right now."

"Done." Judar said cheerfully,"What is it you want, Chibi-Chan? It's already yours!"

And just like that, Aladdin made what was a huge mistake, and the best choice ever made.

No doubt, that Sinbad, Ja'far, and Ka Koubun would find it as a terrible choice, but to Judar, she couldn't have done anything more amazing and spectacular at that moment.

Aladdin had sat up, and pulled her face closer to his own, as she watched his eyes grow wide in shock. She slowly closed her own as her cheeks stained pink, and she leaned closer hin, kissing him gently on the lips.

She meant it to be short, sweet, and barely anything, but his reaction said otherwise. The second she pulled away far enough to hear Ka Koubuns' screeches over their breathing, he had pulled her right back, and had at her.

She stiffened for a second, before she let herself be controlled by him. He had grabbed her close, and had smacked his lips back onto hers, ravishing her lips. It was quite obvious that he had wanted the exact same thing.

She shuddered lightly when she felt his tongue wipe along her lips, asking to be let in. Once granted access, his grip tightened, and his tongue started searching. It started to roam through her mouth, pressing up to ever crevess, and covering every part. He wanted to taste all of her. And she let him. Be nipped onto her lip, eliciting a moan from the small, female Magi. She was just about at her limit, before she would pass out from pure bliss.

Eventually, the need to part for air was becoming tempting, and Aladdin pulled back, however, her partner decided otherwise. The second she pulled away, he dove in for more. He didn't want to give her up. She put her hands to his shoulders, and kept him still, as they both basically panted for air. She looked up to him through half lidded eyes, as he leaned back and groaned happily.

"My doors always open to you, especially if you're coming with _that_."

She giggled happily and hugged closer to him,"And the same is to you, Judar~"

She sneaked a glance to the door, to find that Ka Koubun had given up, and left earlier. Hopefully it was before she had started to moan.

She snuggled in deeper to his hold, and allowed her eyes too close contently. She hummed her song once more, as the older Magi positioned her more comfortably in his arms, so that she could sleep soundly. He kissed her cheek softly,"Sleep well, my little Aladdin…"

She hummed softer as she drifted to sleep. She couldn't tell what the future would hold, but she hoped that she could stay like this with him for a long time.

* * *

 **Whoo! Done! If you don't like it, then listen to this-**

 **I spent over a week writing this, by writing during lunch, during 0 hour, and by not really caring for my Journalism class. You're welcome.**

 **Okay, the last part sounded like a bad thing, but trust me, i hate this class(I'm in it as I'm writing this last part).**

 **So, yes, I decided to make this story a series of one-shots. A reviewer had suggested it, and I decided- "Hey, why the hell not?!"**

 **So here you go! Enjoy, and probably don't expect an update for at least a month. Sorry. :)**


	3. Gender Swap

**Okay, so this is with a Fem!Judar and regular Aladdin. I may make other parts for this later on, not so sure yet. I mainly just wanted to write a flushed Judar, an oblivious Aladdin, and the idea of Aladdin being his normally perverted self.**

 **The time when Judar and Aladdin first meet.**

* * *

Aladdin looked up to Alibaba sadly,"Alibaba-Kun…"

Suddenly, his recorder started to shine, showing that Ugo had sensed something off. "Ugo-Kun, what's wrong?"

"Oi! Sinbad-Sama!"

Everyone looked up, to see a large flying carpet high above them. On top of it stood a teenage girl, with raven black hair, pulled into a long segmented ponytail. She wore a black segmented skirt the came to meet on each of her hips by a red diamond shaped ruby. Her black top was outlined by gold, only covering her breasts, but showing off a lot of cleavage. She had golden bangles on the lower parts of her arms, along with around her neck, sporting a red ruby. Her crimson red eyes spoke out in the darkness, as she smirked down to them.

Sinbad took a step forward looking up to her in shock.

"Judar!"

Aladdin watched in amazement as the girl hopped down from her carpet, and gave Sinbad a happy go lucky smile. "Well well well, if it isn't my favorite King of Morons~"

Ja'Far stepped forward before Sinbad could speak. "What are you doing in Balbaad, Judar?"

She smiled wider at this as she skipped over to Sinbad, her breasts bouncing along the way,"Nee~ I just felt like coming. The old Hag of Kou is here for some arranged marriage, and I decided to tag along, and see where it gets me."

Aladdin looked to Ja'Far,"Hey, Ja'Far? Who's that woman over there?"

Ja'Far frowned,"Her name is Judar. She's a trickster, and a hustler of sorts. She works as High Priestess and Magi of the Kou Empire."

Aladdin looked back to the woman in shock,"Eh?! A Magi?!"

Judar pouted as she poked Sinbad playfully,"Ne ne, Sinbad-Kun. When are you going to give up and become my Kings Candidate? You know you want to~"

Sinbad blushed deeply, but brushed her hand away lightly,"We've been over this Judar. Our end goals will never meet. I'm afraid that us working together, could never happen."

SHe pouted lightly,"Jeez, stubborn as always. You say that, and yet you flirt with me every chance you get." She glanced past him,"When are you ever gonna-?!"

She stopped and stared at Aladdin for a second, before her eyes arrowed,"I swear to god…" she murmured. She rushed past Sinbad swiftly towards Aladdin. Ja'Fars eyes widened as he knew what was to come.

"Masrur!" he called out, making the large Fanalis rush over to stop the dark Magi, but to no avail. Judar jumped high up and handspringed over his shoulders, landing perfectly in front of Ja'Far, kicking him away in the gut before he could respond. Once he was far enough away, Judar leaned over, so her face was mere inches away from Aladdin's. He blinked startledly, and gulped as the woman scanned him with her eyes.

Sinbad stepped forward as Masrur helped up Ja'Far. "This is Aladdin. He's a Magi, just like you. He has nothing to do with us however. We only recently met."

Judar ignored him though as she looked Aladdin closely in the eye. She eventually sighed and stood up straight, giving a small pout to the younger Magi. "Dang, another one? I already have to deal with the other 2… So what's with you, Chibi? What's your name?"

Aladdin gulped nervously,"A-aladdin…" After saying his name however, his vision lowered on the woman, and his eyes widened at what he saw. He wanted to restrain himself, but he knew he wouldn't be able to soon.

Judar smiled cheerfully to him,"Aww, how cute~ Aladdin, my name is Judar. From now on, lets be friends~"

At the last part, she had held out her had to him, but he only gave it a quick glance before his eyes returned to their destination. As he reached out to shake her hand, he did what would have to be the dumbest mistake he would ever make…

Aladdin was about to touch her hand, when he immediately lunged forward, grabbing at the womans breasts. He, being Aladdin, did the usual, of pressing his face to her breasts as he groped at them. He cooed happily in delight at how soft they felt to him.

Meanwhile, everyone stood stock still, Judars smile frozen to her face as her eyes remained wide in shock and utter confusion.

Morgiana facepalmed suddenly, as Alibaba had to hold back a large laugh. Only Aladdin could do something so obscene in such a serious and dangerous situation. Sinbad and Ja'Far gawked in shock, as Masrur himself looked nervous for the older Magi's reaction.

She, however, remained frozen from the shock of what had just happened. She snapped out of it immediately, however, when Aladdin groped more so, and cheered happily.

"Judar-San! Your breasts are so big and soft, I love them so much!"

The female in question had just then snapped out of her stupor, as a deep blush formed across her face, and she screamed loudly. She grabbed Aladdin by his braid, and threw him harshly into a stone wall nearby. Everyone looked to him in fear,"Aladdin!"

What the dust cloud around him had settled, Aladdin was sitting there with a dreamy smile on his face, which was shining from his rubbing himself into the ladies breasts. Alibaba sighed in relief and exasperation at the sight of the blue haired boy. But Judar wasn't satisfied.

She grabbed her wand and held it in both hands as she glared at Aladdin venomously,"You little Pervert! You're even worse than Sinbad!"

Sinbad frowned lately,"Hey…"

"Don't even deny it Sin…" Masrur said blanchly.

Aladdin stood up, his eyes still having hearts and stars inside of them,"Aww, but your boobies were so soft, I couldn't help it~"

She blushed harder as Aladdin made a squishing motion with his hands. Alibaba let his laugh out and he hit Aladdin's back good naturedly,"Only you Aladdin, only you!"

Judar glared in annoyance,"Baka! Stupid little pervert You'll pay for this!"

Judar raised her wand,"Thalg Al-Salos!"

Ja'Far looked to Aladdin in fear,"Aladdin, watch out!"

When Aladdin looked up his eyes widened when he saw 20 to 30 spears of ice zooming towards him. Aladdin threw out his turban, jumped on, and dodged the spears. But Judar wasn't having it. That little pest was going to die, and she would make sure of it.

She sent out a bolt of lightning,"Get back here you sick little twerp! When I get my hands on you, you'll regret the day you were born!"

Aladdin whined in confusion,"Miss Judar, why are you being so mean? It's not like I did anything wrong!"

Judar felt her eye twitch in shock and annoyance as everyone also looked up to him with deadpanned expressions,"Seriously?" they all called in unison.

Aladdin scratched the back of his neck in innocence,"Well, sure I may have groped her boobs a bit," he smiled down happily to everyone else,"But what's so wrong about that? Is it so wrong for me to want to touch a beautiful woman and her perfect assets?"

There was a silence, before Masrur gave a low wolf whistle and Sinbad nodded in understanding. Alibaba chuckled and called out to him,"Smooth. That was just downright smooth, Aladdin. "You're still a pervert though. Whether or not that is your belief, you still touched me inappropriately without my consent."

Aladdin looked to her in slight guilt,"I'm sorry miss, I'll try to ask next time, okay?"

Judar groaned,"Why not just don't do it at all?"

Aladdin gasped as if offended,"What?! No boobies?!"

Judar rolled her eyes,"How old are you again? You look seven, but your mind is so perverted, it says creepy old man in his thirties."

"You mean Sinbad?"

"Exactly."

Sinbad scowled,"I'm right here you know…"


	4. Tell me your Secret

Sinbad was just wandering the halls of his palace, trying to evade Ja'Far no matter what. The man wouldn't give him a single break, no matter how much he obeyed and didn't slack off! No doubt, his advisor was now going on a rampage at the kings disappearance. He always was.

Sinbad was just humming along as he walked to his main bedroom, when he overheard Pisti talking.

He turned the corner to find the she was standing at Aladdin-Chan's door, talking to her through the wood of it. By how she was acting, the situation wasn't all that of a desirable one.

"Come on Aladdin-Chan! Please come out! I'm sure that he doesn't mean it that way." Pisti spoke,"He's a boy- so he probably doesn't truly comprehend the situation."

Sinbad didn't know who Pisti was talking about, but it earned all the male population a sharp blow. But hey, it was expected of the small woman. She was royalty from Mystania, so it should have been expected of her to call out the male gender harshly.

Sinbad waked over, and stood above Pisti, quick enough in his actions to hear Aladdin's retort,"What does it matter, Pisti-San… Either way, it's obvious that he'll never like me…"

Sinbad looked down to Pisti in confusion,"Who?"

Pisti didn't answer him though,"Oh please! Who wouldn't fall in love with you?!"

"Hmm, let me think about that-" Aladdin called out, her voice dripping with sarcasm,"Judar!"

Sinbad's eyes widened and he looked to Pisti in shock, mouthing the name to her in utter confusion. She nodded to him and motioned her hands to the door, silently telling him to help her. Sinbad cleared his throat and knocked lightly on the door.

"Aladdin-Chan? Why don't you tell me what happened?"

There was a small silence, before they heard her give a light huff, and open the door to them. She was looking down sadly, her hair out of it's braid, and framing her face cutely, as it fell to the ground. She looked down in utter sadness.

"No matter how hard I try, I can never do it. Everytime I try to tell him how I feel, something comes up, and he needs to go, or someone comes to pull him away. Whenever I get so close though, he stops me before I can say or do anything, and goes off and picks a fight with someone. Mainly Alibaba…"

Sinbad nodded lightly,"I do recall that the 2 have fought about 4 times in the past week. I admit, that it seems almost like he is trying to avoid any conversation with you."

Pisti elbowed him hard in the gut, glaring at him as she lightly motioned for him to shut up. He looked up to Aladdin and tensed when he saw more tears build up in her eyes. Before he could say anything however, she burst into waterfalls.

"I knew it!" she cried out,"He really does hate me! Now we'll never get married, have 2 kids, live in a beautiful house, with a little black cat, and a puppy!"

Sinbad just blinked twice, and looked down to Pisti,"What?"

"Don't ask…" she grumbled, as Aladdin ran back into her room, and flopped onto her bed to cry for another hour or so. Pisti glared up at Sinbad,"Idiot. You were supposed to help me, help her, tell Judar how she feels. Now she'll never do it…"

Sinbad thought for a moment, debating at the ideas in his head. While he and Judar never got along, and he would naturally not want the 2 Magis to have anything to do with one another, this was difficult. He wanted to see Aladdin-Chan happy again, and he wanted fir her to be with the love of her life. So if that meant bringing the 2 together, than so be it!

Suddenly, a brilliant(Ja'Far would beg to differ) idea formed in his head. "Well then, let's just do it for her!"

Pisti looked up in surprise,"Eh?!"

Sinbad nodded,"We'll get Judar here, and when we do, we'll lock them into a room, until we know for sure that she's confessed to him!"

Pisti looked to him with a deadpanned smile,"Uncle Sinbad… I would normally say this is stupid, and that you're an Idiot, but it's currently all we've got, so we don't have much of a choice..."

Sinbad pouted,"I'm not sure exactly how to react to that…"

* * *

And that's what led them to here…

Pisti and Morgiana were dragging Aladdin by her turban, which they had tied around her waist, as she refused to stand from a cross legged position on the ground. They dragged her to a small guest bedroom, that Yamrahai stood in front of, smiling brightly.

"Oh come on Aladdin-Chan! Cheer up a little~"

Aladdin pouted to her teacher,"I don't even know why you brought me here… I wanted to be unhappy in my bedroom, so why did you bring me to be unhappy in a guest bedroom?"

"Cause we didn't."

Aladdin looked up at the sound of Alibaba's voice, and her eyes widened in shock and fear at the sight before her.

There stood Alibaba, Sharrkan, Sinbad, and Masrur, all looking rather beaten up and banged, as they were all holding onto a tied up Judar, who looked mad enough to kill.

Aladdin squeaked loudly in reply,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Judar huffed loudly,"That's what I would like to know as well!"

Yam grabbed Aladdin's wand, making the girl look up to her in question. The wizard didn't reply however as she walked up to Judar and took his wand as well, which Sinbad had held onto to make sure Judar didn't fight back anymore. She set both wands aside as she then motioned the others to bring the 2 forward.

"Alrighty then! Let's throw them in, and then I'll create the Borg so that they won't escape~"

Both Magi's felt their eyes widen in shock,"WHAT?!"

Before they could say anything else however, the others had done just as instructed. The boys threw Judar into the room, as Pisti let go of Aladdin, so that Morgiana could do just the same. Judar thankfully hit the bed, and Aladdin landed perfectly onto his back. When they looked back to the door, it was too late. The door was closed, locked, and now had a Borg around it.

Great.

Aladdin rushed to the door and banged onto it as she called to the other side,"Alibaba! Morg-San! Uncle Sinbad! Let us out!"

Pisti was the first to callback to her,"We will, but only when we get proof that you've told Judar the truth~"

Aladdin squeked loudly at this,"What?!"

Sinbad chuckled,"We'll return in an hour Aladdin-Chan! If he can't tell us what you are hiding from him, then we'll leave you in there until tomorrow."

Before she could yell anything back, Judar sat up and sighed in annoyance,"Oi, Chibi. Mind getting me out of this?"

Aladdin looked that way, and blushed deeply as she remembered that the man they were speaking of was right behind her. She nodded frantically as she ran over and started to undo the ropes around the older Magi. Once done, he sat up and stretched,"Thank god, those things were getting annoying."

He sighed and crossed his arms,"Now then. Seeing as I'm sure that neither of us would like to be in here forever," he looked to her sternly,"Spit it out."

"Huh?"

Judar came closer to her, as he leaned over the bed, and started to pinch and pull her left cheek,"They said that you're hiding something from me, so spit it out. Even if they do let us out either way, if they went to these extents to get you to tell me something, than I want to know what it is."

Aladdin pulled away from his fingers and smiled lightly,"It's not anything you would really care about. They're all just being ridiculous. If I were to guess, Sinbad and Pisti just got the others involved, telling them it was something else. Ja'Far will show up soon and will no doubt let us out."

Judar narrowed his eyes,"I don't care what you think my reaction will be. Let's face it; either you tell m, or the others will. They'll eventually get bored, and will do the short work for you, before leaving, and having you need to explain the rest."

Aladdin froze upon this realisation. Now that she thought about it- they probably would. At least Pisti and Sinbad would.

She groaned and fell face first into one of the pillows,"Great. Just great… And here I was hoping to just let that secret die. Judar?"

The older Magi sat on the bed next to her,"Hmm?"

If, at the end I do end up telling you, will you please kill me right after?"She asked, dead serious,"And if the others tell you, will you kill me before they do?"

Judar just stared at her incredulously for a second,"Okay, tell me what it is right now. That statement was just a little too serious, and also- No. I will never kill, nor harm you. So forget it."

She sighed sadly, as she looked up to the wall before her,"Fine, I'll just have Alibaba-Kun do it…"

"I can guarantee that he will deny your request just the same."

She huffed,"I'll pay some bandit to do it then…"

Judar grabbed her by her arm, and pulled her up, so that their faces were right in front of the others, and their noses were touching,"Over my own dead body."

Aladdin would have normally turned a deep shade of red at his actions and words, and would have stuttered her sentences till they were incomprehensible. But now, neither her mind nor body were up to meeting her normal standards for her crush. She simply sighed as she pulled back her arm a little to harshly, and turned to lay back down, face planting into her pillow.

Judar eyed her carefully, before huffing and falling onto his back beside her. He crossed his arms, wearing a dep frown. "Just tell me already, will ya? I don't wanna be stuck in here forever…"

Aladdin huffed and turned onto her side, facing her back to himn,"Sorry if I'm the last person you want to be stuck with, but you can forget it. I'm not saying a thing. I know you hate me, but you might as well get used to it until Ja'Far let's us out…"

There was a deafening silence, until Aladdin felt the older Magi shuffling in the bed. When he next spoke, her eyes widened in shock as she felt his breath against her skin, and his soft whisper into her ear. "Do you honestly believe that?"

She didn't answer. Before, her mind refused to cooperate correctly to its crush on him, but now- her body was going haywire, losing all of its screws. She restrained herself from jumping when she felt his hands skim over her sides and stomach, coming up underneath her blue top. She blushed madly as she then felt his lips barely brush against the skin of her shoulders.

"J-judar?"

He didn't respond at first, instead opting to place a feather light kiss to her shoulder. It was so light, she wondered if her mind had just imagined it.

"I don't hate you Chibi, I just hate that we're stuck in here. I'm happy that it's with you over anybody else."

She froze upon hearing his words, and she was sure he could see her blush extending to her shoulders. She knew that he most likely ment it in a friendly way, and that she shouldn't get her hopes up, but then… with the way he was touching her-

No. She would not let this happen. She would only end up heartbroken with these thoughts. Besides, he had made it obvious that even if he didn't hate her, he still didn't love her. Especially not the way she loved him. If he even liked her though, as a friend or colleague, then he had a weird way of showing it. Like calling her unfeminine back in Balbaad, making fun of her height with a never ending nickname, putting his hands under her wrappings towards her breasts at that moment, picking on her frie- wait.

Aladdin looked down and her eyes widened at what she saw, and what she felt. He had pushed his hands underneath the wrappings on her chest, and was kneading slowly as he travelled up her skin. When Aladdin's senses finally kicked back in, she blushed violently and started to squirm in his arms.

"Judar! St-stop it… Wha-why are you-?"

He sighed in obvious annoyance,"Shut up and enjoy it." After saying that, he immediately latched onto the junction of her collarbone, and bit into it softly, before he started to roughly suck on the bitten flesh.

She gasped at the feeling, remembering how that area had always been an embarrassingly weak spot for her. She moaned lightly as the older Magi continued his pleasurable attack on the small girl. She turned to press her face into the pillow below her face, to hide her moans and gasps. But it wasn't any use, as Judar decided he wanted to hear her, and turned her face to look over her shoulder at him. He looked to her through narrowed eyes.

"When I told you to shut up, I meant with the lie of you wanting me to stop. Those noises you were making are all that I want to hear." She gulped and nodded in deep embarrassment, before it was all made clear. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her own, sealing that single fact into her. If he was touching her like this, and kissed her on the lips, than that was it. He had to feel the same.

She pushed back into him, and allowed him access inside of her mouth, which he happily took advantage of as his hands reached their final destination. She moaned loudly into him, as he started to swiftly massage her breasts, which in his case, fit perfectly into his hands. He revelled in the soft feeling they had as he pulled and pressed. He didn't care what the obstacle was, no one would ever keep him from Chibi's breasts ever again.

When he pulled his mouth away, her face fell back onto the pillow, facing away from him. She groaned lightly, and mumbled out something to him. It didn't sound like any complaint, especially with how she had been moaning just now. He started to kiss the back of her neck, as he pulled back a hand to pull off her blue top. She held out an arm for him to pull it off by the sleeves.

Just as he was doing so, she called to him again. This time though, he made out a word. _Love_.

He stopped in his actions, making the small bluenette groan in annoyance. She gave a light huff,"Judar… Why did you sto-"

"What did you say- just a second ago?"

She looked confused at first, before her eyes widened in realisation, and a deep blush spread over her face again. She turned and hid her face into the pillow, giving a deep groan once more, but not for a show of being pleasured. She spoke softly, but he heard her well enough.

"I, I was trying to tell you what the others wanted me to say… I… I didn't know how you would react, so I wanted to avoid it at all costs. I tried to say it before, but…"

"Chibi," he leaned over her once more, and pulled her face, making her look up to his eyes. They were hard and serious, but there was a glimmer of fear and hope hidden deep within it. "Do you love me?"

She froze for a second, before looking away with a red face. "Yes…"

He was silent and unmoving for a while, and she feared that she might have just broke him. When she was about to ask if he was alright, he shot forward, pushing her onto her back. She gasped in shock as he started to ravish her lips once more, his hands just about ripping of her top, as he started to pull off the wrappings of her chest. He kissed her again and again, before pulling back and moving his gaze downward.

He smirked as his eyes landed on the 2 lumps of flesh, and he laughed when Aladdin finally caught up to the present, and covered her breasts with a large squeak. She looked up to him as though he was crazy,"Judar?!"

He smiled,"I feel the same. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to claim what now belongs to me."

She looked surprised by his statement,"What?"

He pushed his body down onto her, as his face neared her chest,"This is what happens, Chibi-Chan. Should have expected it before falling in love with the Dark Magi."

* * *

Pisti opened the door with a cheerful smile,"Aladdin-Chan! Did you finally tell him, or do we have to do it for you? We already informed all of Sindria to not kill you no matter how much you pay."

She looked around, and her jaw dropped when she found the female Magi. She gasped and called out for the others. They ran into the room and froze upon the sight at their arrival.

Aladdin sat up and rubbed her eyes, giving a small yawn,"Judaru, what's that noise?"

Judar laid there under the sheets beside her, his eyes still closed as he gave a light hum,"Who cares. Just go back to sleep."

Aladdin didn't even open her eyes as she rocked in place for a minute, before falling back into the older Magi's arms, allowing herself to enter a world of sleep once more.

The others watched for a second, before Pisti smiled cheerfully. "Well, seems like he now knows. Especially with how comfortable they are being naked in eachothers arms~"


	5. Nicknames

"Oi! Chibi-Chan!"

* * *

"Yo, twerp. I'm bored, give me something to do."

* * *

"Jeez, brat, you sure do take forever to catch up. It's probably due to your short size."

* * *

"Well well well, if it isn't the Baby Magi!"

* * *

"Hey shrimp, hand over the peach bowl, will ya?"

* * *

"Oops, my bad. Didn't see you there Small Fry."

* * *

"Hey Pip-Squeak, how old are you again?... Really?! You look like your around ten."

* * *

"Hey there, lil' Mite!"

* * *

Aladdin slumped down into her bed, giving a large groan as she did. She's just about had it up to here with Judars rude nicknames. They weren't hurtful, but they were insinuating and annoying. She can't even remember the last time Judar referred to her by her actual name.

Judar had a habit of lying waste in Sindria, and ever since she's returned from her semesters at Magnostadt, he's been making his habit centered around her.

Don't get Aladdin wrong, she was perfectly fine and happy with this, but… The nicknames, she could live without. Some of them were fine, and dare she say it sounded cute coming from the older Magi, but others… Well, let's just say she could live without them.

She had confronted him about them before, but he didn't even seem interested to the conversation enough to follow through. That was what she found hurtful. While she felt closer to Judar, him giving her so many pet names, she couldn't help but feel slightly saddened at the fact that he had never called her by her name.

Well! She's had it! If that's the way he wanted to play, then so be it. She could be just the same. But… what could she do? Hmm…

Suddenly, Aladdin sat up with a gasp of joy, realizing just what she should do.

* * *

Hakuryuu was lying peacefully in his bed, minding his own business, when all of a sudden-

"HAKURYUU-SAMA!" Aladdin jumped onto Hakuryuu's stomach, making him jolt up into a sitting position. He screamed at the sudden wake up call, but calmed down swiftly seeing as it was only Aladdin. He laid back down with a sigh.

"Aladdin-Chan… It's only a bit past midnight, at _most_ … Go back to sleep…" Silence followed for a few seconds before his eyes shot open in surprise. "Wait a minute."

He sat up quickly and looked to her in shock and fright, "What are you doing in the Kou Empire?!" Aladdin smiled cheerfully, "I had Yam open a quick portal for me to come here. She used a magic tool and gave it to me so that I could return shortly. Now!" She clasped her hands together in a pleading manner. "I know it's late, but I really need your help!"

Hakuryuu sighed and placed Aladdin to his side, and crossed his legs. "Alright, I'm awake now anyways, so might as well." He looked to her with a short glance, "What is it?"

Aladdin looked to him with confidence in her eyes. "I need you to tell me Judars real name!"

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

Hakuryuu jumped in fright at her question, and looked around as if in fear the male magi in question was nearby to hear. Aladdin frowned in confusion at his expressions."Judars name. Can't you tell me?"

Hakuryuu looked to her in panic. "Are you insane?! Look, I'm not a selfish person, but I do value my life! And telling you Judars name would end such life the moment it leaves my mouth!" Aladdin took his hand into her own and looked to him pleadingly. "Oh, come on! Please?! I'll do anything!" When Hakuryuu shook his head once more defiantly, Aladdin knew it was time to pull out the big guns…

"If you don't, I'll tell Morgiana of how your Rukh turn pink every time your around her. There'll also be an explanation of what exactly that means."

He blushed furiously and groaned in aggravation. He shook his head lightly. "Look, I can't tell you his real name, but how about this…"

* * *

Judar whistled as he walked down the halls of Sindria's castle, looking for Aladdin around every corner. Jeez, why were these halls so long anyways?! There was never more than 15 people living here at a time, so why so much room space?! There was no way he could find Chibi in he-

Aladdin came sprinting down the hall, turning the corner, and accidently running straight into Judar. They both gave a light groan from their places on the floor. Judar sat up and smirked once he saw who it was. "Well hello to you too, Chibi-Chan." She looked up to him in shock ,and couldn't move as he came to a stand. "Jeez, what a klutz you are. Ever even look where you're going?" He held out a hand to help her nonetheless.

Hey, he might be a jerk every now and then, but he knew common courtesy.

Aladdin took his hand, and that's when her mind decided it was go time. Halfway to a stand, she looked up to Judar with a sinful smirk, and raised her shoulder femininely as she gave a light cock of the head. "Arigato, Judaru~"

Time froze all around her, and she inwardly enjoyed the sight before her. Judar tensing up with wide blown eyes, before slowly going pale and stiff like a statue. She came to a stand and swayed her hips as she passed him by.

Hell, if this was his reaction, than she might just enjoy this even more than she thought she would.

* * *

Judar was lying on his back upon his flying cloth when Aladdin found him. She smirked up top him and called upon a levitation spell, before she brought herself up to the flying cloth, holding close to the asleep Magi. She smirked. "Harl, harl…"

Judars nose twitched as he caught onto a strange scent. Something… burning… Wait a minute.

Judar sat up with a yelp, finding fire was just sitting there upon his flying cloth. He put it out and sighed in relief to find it hadn't badly damaged his cloth, before his ears caught hold of his favorite sound. He looked behind him to find Aladdin sitting there, giggling happily. "Wow, Judaru," she said smoothly, "I knew you were hot, but that's taking it to a whole new level."

He blushed furiously at the flirtation, as she gave him a two-fingered salute, and jumped down, skipping back to the castle.

* * *

Aladdin watched out of the corner of her eye as Judar argued with Sinbad, like usual. The idiot king had invited over some royals for the weekend, but he didn't know their language. Him for some reason knowing that Judar could speak the same language, was basically begging for him to help. Judar, being him, immediately said no.

"Oh come on! Please?! We'll give you all the peaches you want for a week!"

Judar huffed and rolled his eyes, "I'll steal em' anyways!"

Aladdin eyed them curiously, "What language do they even speak?" Judar sighed and looked to her through narrowed eyes. "Spanish, Baby Blue."

Aladdin rolled her eyes at the new nickname, before her mind came up with a new idea. She recalled staying with a friend before whose village spoke spanish, so she had taught her some things. Aladdin inwardly thanked her, before winking to Judar. "So you speak it, hmm? Eso es bueno escuchar, amor. El español es un idioma muy romántico."

Judar blushed madly and shrieked at this, while Sinbad looked back and forth between the two in confusion. "Huh? What am I missing here?"

* * *

Judar grumbled loudly as he hid beneath the table.

He didn't like this. Where had Aladdin heard that stupid nickname?!

"Judar?" The magi looked out from underneath the table he hid under, to find Alibaba and Hakuryuu standing there, in absolute confusion. "What are you doing?"

Judar propped up his arm on the ground, and held his chin with his hand, giving them a cheerful smile. "Turning water into wine~" He rolled his eyes, "I'm hiding, dimwits. What does it look like?"

Alibaba rolled his eyes, "Hiding from who?"

Judar grumbled again and looked down in slight embarrassment. "Aladdin…" Hakuryuu tensed up, having a feeling he knew why. Judar ruffled his hair in aggravation, "If only I could find out where she learned that stupid nickname!"

Hakuryuu golped and prayed that he would never be found out, but just then, Aladdin skipped into the room with a happy humm, with morgiana following swiftly behind. Judar gave a silent yelp and hid beneath the table once more, as the small bluenette came in. She looked around for a moment before looking to the two males with a pout. "Nee~ Alibaba, Hakuryuu, do you know where Judar is?"

Alibaba didn't even bother looking away from the table, but Hakuryuu managed to have Aladdin look away. "N-no, why? Do you need him for something?"

Aladdin giggled with an evil smirk, "Of the sorts~ Hehehe…" All three boys couldn't help but shiver in fear at her tone. Morgiana just sighed and shook her head. "Aladdin has been playing with Judar by calling him by a certain nickname, and she's apparently just found the perfect version of it for herself. She plans on basically trapping him when she calls him by it."

Judar tensed up and made a mental note to stay a specific distance from Aladdin from now on. A good… mile or so ought to do it.

Aladdin giggled happily, "Well when you put it like that, it sounds like I'm only doing this for revenge or whatever." She looked off with a joking smirk, "Though that was the original goal…"

Alibaba crossed his arms in deep thought. "That's right, weren't you just doing this for revenge for him calling you all those insulting nicknames or whatever?"

Aladdin shrugged, "I wouldn't really call them insulting, I was fine with them. I just was annoyed that he never referred to me by my actual name. I've decided I'll stop with the nicknames when he starts to actually call me Aladdin." At this, Judar had to actually think about whether or not he should follow through.

He could call her Aladdin once in a while if that was it, but… While it was once in awhile embarrassing when she called him by her obscene nickname, he didn't mind them too much. Just as long as she didn't use it in front of others, or heavily flirt with it, he'd be okay.

Aladdin hummed as she took a seat at the table, and Judar scooted back so that she wouldn't accidently find him. She set her wand down and flipped her braid back over her shoulder. Alibaba and Hakuryuu gulped as they both prayed Aladdin wouldn't notice the dark Magi.

"Anyways, I was hoping to find him before dinner tonight. I think I'll probably stop the nicknames and flirting when we're around others. His reactions aren't as funny with everyone else around…"

Alibaba blinked a few times in surprise, "Hold up… flirting? Since when do you even know how to flirt?" Aladdin rolled her eyes and huffed at this, "Alibaba-Kun, I'm a young lady, not an idiot. Besides, Yam and Mor gave me a few pointers."

Hakuryuu flushed and looked to the Fanalis in question, "W-wait a minute. You?!"

Mor nodded and gave a light smile, "Every girl can flirt, we all just do it differently, and at different times." She looked back to Aladdin, "And his reactions aren't just when you do it with others around. Last time, when you called him that strange name with that spanish, me and Ja'far saw his reaction. After you left, Sinbad had called him by it to tease him for getting so flustered by you, and Judar ended up throwing him out the window."

Aladdin looked up in shock at this, "Really?! Wow, he's never acted rashly about it to me. Hmm, It's probably cause I'm a girl."

Alibaba smiled nervously, "I wouldn't be too sure about that… If memory serves me, Yamuraiha had done the same, and Judar snapped her wand in half…"

Aladdin whipped her head around in astonishment. "That's how her wand got broken?! It took us forever to fix that thing!"

Hakuryuu frowned, "So what exactly are you planning to call him?"

Aladdin looked down with a sinful smirk and chuckled darkly. "Oh, that's only for his ears and my own. Sorry, but I can't let anyone else get ahold of my secret weapon…"

All four shivered in fear at her voice. Aladdin grabbed her wand and came to a stand, before heading off. "See you guys at dinner! I have a Magi to find~ Oh!" She turned and smiled to Hakuryuu. "Hakuryuu-kun! Thanks for giving me that nickname all those weeks back!" She closed the door behind her as she left.

Hakuryuu paled, "Shi-" Before he could even finish his curse, Judar had frozen him into a glacier. He came out from under the table, shaking in slight fear. "I'm dead… I'm totally dead!"

Morgiana gasped in shock, "How long have you been under there?!"

Alibaba sighed as he knocked boredly on the glacier, "Long enough."

Judar groaned and started to ruffle his hair, "Damn it! What am I going to do?! She's planning to kill me!" Mor deadpanned at this, "I think you're overreacting a bit…"

Alibaba shrugged, "I would have thought you'd be happy with this. What with the opportunity." Judar looked up in surprise, "What?" Alibaba nodded and used his sword to melt the ice, letting Hakuryuu shiver as the ice slowly melted.

Judar, I've been with Aladdin for a long time now, and I can tell you almost anything about her." He smirks to Judar, "I can also tell you that she feels for you the same way you do for her~"

Judar blushed deeply, "W-w0-w-what?! H-how could you-" Alibaba held up a h=and as if to shut him up, before he reached out and covered Morgiana's ears. "Judar, you look to Aladdin like Hakuryuu does to Morgiana. Don't even deny it."

Judar looked down with a light blush, and Alibaba uncovered Mor's ears, gaining a confused look from the girl. "What was that for?"

"Nothing."

Judar looked away in slight embarrassment. "She, she really feels the same way…?"

Alibaba huffed in aggravation. "Annoyingly so. On the boat to Sindria, after we had met you, she wouldn't shut up over how handsome and cute she found you. Solomon knows why she annoyed me instead of Mor, but she did…"

Hakuryuu sighed in relief once he was finally free of the icicle. "The same is from JUdar. Before me and Kougyoku left to come here, Judar was going onto his hour rant of how adorable 'Chibi' was, and how he was so happy she was a Magi. He started planning a kidnapping, if not for Kouen stopping him in his tracks."

Judar glared to Hakuryuu and froze him into another glacier, before grumbling as he walked off.

* * *

Judar sat on the small downhill in the gardens of Sindrias palace. He had been sitting there for a while now, thinking over everything that he had learned as of late. Did she… really feel the same as he did?

He would have continued this thought process if not for it being interrupted that second. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and their owner pressed themself up close to his back. He would have thrown them off, or at least looked back to see who the person was, if not for his already knowing.

The scent, the pale peach tone of skin, and most of all, the breasts pressing to his back.

He sighed, "Need something, Chibi-Chan?"

Aladdin looked over his shoulder with her cute smile, "Nee, how'd you know it was me?"

"Your scent and arms gave you away." He still could've possibly mistaken her for someone else, but only Aladdin would make the ridiculous decision to try and sneak up on him, and throw her body onto him as well. Mainly though, he picked her out for her breasts.

Months previously, he had snuck up on her to give her a jump scare, only to find she was asleep. Not letting the moment go to waste, he had decided to mess around with her. Before anyone gets any wrong ideas, no. He is not _that_ big of a pervert. He simply decided to feel her up.

...Okay, so maybe he _was_ that big of a pervert, but he had limits!

Aladdin came to a stand beside him and put her hands to her hips. "So where have you been hiding? I've been looking for you all over, Judaru~" She winked once at him to add onto her flirtatious voice, but it didn't hold as effective as she had previously hoped. Judar simply looked up to her before grabbing her hand and pulling her down to sit beside him. "Chibi, I already know what you've been up to, so you can stop whenever."

Aladdin tensed for a moment before smiling nervously. "W-what? Come on Judaru, what do you m-mean?" Damn it, stuttering made her even cuter. If she didn't stop soon, he didn't know what he'd do to the young girl.

He looked her firmly in the eyes. "Aladdin." She froze at the name, and her eyes widened in shock. He took her hand into his own and kissed the top of it. "If that's all you wanted, I would have happily done so." She blushed deeply and snatched back her hand, turning her back to him as she held her hand close to her heart. "I-i, I didn't mind the nicknames, I just… I want to get to know you more, and become closer with you. It felt like some kind of wall was built in between us, and I wanted to connect with you better. It's silly really, but having you use my actual name felt like the first thing up."

An extended silence surrounded them before Aladdin felt him wrap his arm around her neck and shoulders, pulling her back into his chest. He hugged her close to him. "Aladdin."

She grew a faint blush as she slowly started to close her eyes. "Judar." He wrapped his arms around her into a hug as he held her close to him. A gentle smile played onto her lips as they sat in comforting silence. After a bit, Judar asked if he could still use nicknames for her. She nodded. "Like I said, it's perfectly fine. However, would it be okay if I asked you to use some new ones? Perhaps some that weren't just making fun of my height?"

Judar chuckled, "Aww, come on! Those are the best ones!" He held his hand to his chin in thought. "Alright, I'll think of some new ones, but I'm keeping Chibi. I'm not letting that one go. Hmm, how about…" He held up his pointer finger in delight. "Angel Eyes, Doll Face, or something like that!"

Aladdin deadpanned with a light blush. "Why… Why those? They sound like couple-ish nicknames…" Judar smiled wider at this, finding that he was on a roll. "Cutie? Gorgeous?" Aladdin blushed deeper. "These aren't even nicknames! They're just false descriptions!"

Judar pouted. "Whad'ya mean'false'?"

Aladdin huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh come on, you can't seriously find me adorable and cute?" When she didn't receive an answer, she looked to him to find him looking to her with a lovesick smile. "Honestly, I do." Aladdin blushed madly, and started to come to a stand. "B-baka… Just choose something else…"

He smirked as he followed after her back towards the palace. "Love bug?" She shook her head. "Honey Bun?" She pointed to her mouth as she stuck out her tongue, "Blegh!" He chuckled, "How 'bout Wifey?" She whipped her head around and glared towards him. "We're not engaged!" Judar shrugged, "Fine, I'll hold it for the future on that one."

She groaned and shook her head, before coming to a stop at the next one. "Princess, then?"

Seeing her stop, Judar looked to her face, to find a deep red painted across her face, as she remained speechless. His grin grew at full force. "Oh yeah, that's a keeper." She gave a start at that. "Wha-what?! No! Judar-!"

Judar walked into the castle with a happy laugh. "Come on then Princess, don't wanna keep 'em waiting!"

Aladdin grumbled lightly as she followed, her blush never fading.

* * *

At the diner table, Judar sat between Hakuryuu and Alibaba, as Aladdin sat across from him in between Morgiana and Yamraiha. She had been silent so far through the meal, trying at best to avoid meeting the older Magi's eyes. She lightly poked at the vine of grapes on her plate as she tried to come to sense with what was happening.

Since when was Judar so flirty?!

Those nickname choices… _Princess_ , he had called her. Had he meant it when he said he looked at her that way?

She shook her head, working to clear her head of the nonsense. He couldn't possibly like her the same way she did him… Could he?

She peeked up to glance towards him.

Big mistake.

Judar was staring right at her, and by the looks of it, he had been for a while now. Aladdin blushed and looked back down to her food, hoping that nobody had noticed the exchange. Sadly, her father above didn't like her so much at that moment.

Alibaba had noticed the exchanged glances, "Sooo, what happened between you two? I was honestly expecting the feelings shown here to be reverse after what's been going on."

Judar smirked as Aladdin squeaked. "N-nothing!" Judar chuckled while everyone else remained confused and suspicious.

"Aww, come on Princess~" He chided. "Why not tell them? You aren't embarrassed, are you?"

Aladdin blushed madly, but fought back heavily. She pulled on a sultry smirk, "Of course not, Judaru~ What ever would give you that impression?"

Everyone stared between the two in shock at the scene unraveling.

Judar would have reacted more in the past, but now, he could retaliate on par. He knew all her moves on the chess board, and had already cornered her Queen.

"Nothing, princess, just a feeling. So go ahead, tell them what happened. I'm sure they'd love to hear about how flustered you got."

Aladdin twitched in annoyance, before she placed her hand to her cheek in fake innocence. "No no, I'd rather not.. Unless you would like for me to tell them about what you said for the first 2 nicknames of yours? Oh! And I'm sure Sinbad would love to hear what it was i had said to you in Spanish a few weeks back. Hmm?"

Judar blushed madly. Damn. She had him on that last one. _Eso es bueno escuchar, amor. El español es un idioma muy romántico_. 'That's good to hear, love. Spanish is a very romantic language'. She had continued to flirt with him at different moments in that damned language.

The 2 went back and forth with their "arguing", until everyone else had eventually left the show. Sinbad was the last to leave before the 2 took notice of the fact that the room was empty minus the 2 of them.

Aladdin came to a stand and sighed. "Judar, I swear to Solomon, if you do that ever again, I will make your life hell."

He snorted and walked up beside her. "Not likely Chibi. That would be heaven."

Aladdin was able to retort, when something hit her inside. She remembered- her secret weapon!

She smiled evil and shook her head lightly. "Oh no, trust me. I have yet to use my secret weapon. _That_ , will be your downfall." Judar barked or a laugh. "Please! What could possibly be so bad, huh princess?"

Suddenly, Aladdin grabbed him by the cloth around his neck and shoulders, pulling him down to her level. She smirked viciously. "Do you really want to test me, Judaru?"

Judar blushed lightly and gave a small gulp. "Chibi, what are you-?!"

Aladdin leant up and kissed the bridge of his nose, and whispered gently to him. "That's the thing, you talk all big, but could you really follow through is the question. Hmm, _**Juju Baby**_?"

He snapped.

She had been walking along a dangerous line, and now… she's crossed it. Judar grabbed her cheeks swiftly, leaving her little time to react, before he plunged forward.

* * *

Aladdin's eyes slowly grew wider and lips pressed roughly to her own, as he towered over her, his hands lowering to grab hold of her own.

He slowly pushed her up to the wall behind her, lifting her hands to keep them held high above her head, almost as if to keep her from escaping.

Pfft! As if she could even if she wanted to, and she didn't.

She closed her eyes and pressed back, showing it was what she wanted. Hell, if she could tell him, she would tell him to keep going. She had wanted this for so long, thinking it would never happen.

The kiss was like a battle. His ice, spiking and piercing into her deep desires, never letting them go once he grabbed hold of them. Her fire burning with passion as it tried to fight back for dominance. She ultimately failed, and gave in to him.

She moaned intern each kiss, as he only pulled back enough to breath, before pushing harder to her lips. They continued for some time, before he separated from her to let her breathe correctly.

"That answer your question, Aladdin?"

Once he let go of her hands, her body slumping to the ground below her. She planted lightly as she caught her breath. "J-judaru…"

He narrowed his eyes and picked her up into his arms. He stood up,capping her bridal style as he exited the dining hall. Aladdin squeaked in surprise. "Whe-Where are you-"

Judar cut her off with another rough kiss, ending it after a few seconds. "All i wanna hear coming from that mouth are the moans that I work outta you. Got it?" Aladdin nodded with a small pant.

Judar kicked open the door to Aladdin bedroom, and walked in before closing and locking the door behind him. He came to the bed before dropping her atop it.

She looked up to him in surprise as he pulled up a seat in front of her, turning its back to her before sitting in it backwards to look at her. "Undress. Now."

Aladdin blinked a few times in surprise, before her eyes blew wide in shock. He wanted her to what?! No! There was no way in hell that she would undress herself to him, right before his eyes, for his own damningly perverted enjoyment!

She crossed her arms over her chest. "No! Th-that's too embarrassing!"

Judar sighed and stood up, coming around the chair and placing his hand gently to her cheek. "Please, Princess?"

She blushed deeply at the nickname, before looking down in slight mortification. Judar say back down as he watched her start to remove her blue over-shirt. She blushed madly as she slowly undid the wrappings around her chest.

Once done, she dropped her wrappings to the floor, looking to avoid Judars gaze. The dark Magi watched her, his eyes taking her body before a sinful smirk incased his face. "And the rest."

Aladdin squeaked once more and stomped her foot, throwing down angry fists. "No!" Judar sighed and shook his head. "Oh well, should've guessed, I suppose. You obviously aren't ready for this kind of thing."

Aladdin froze before narrowing her eyes at him. "What?" Judar tried not to let his smile show through. Yep, she was cornered, and she didn't even realise it yet. He shrugged boredly.

"Well, no offence, but you are innocent, so much that I honestly doubted you would come this far even. I mean, if it's really too much for you to take then-"

He stopped short when she grabbed the cloth around her neck and undid it, before grabbing at the top of her pants. All the while, she wore a small frown as if she were offended, which to be honest, was true. She pulled them down to her feet, and gracefully kicked them away. She crossed her arms again, but this time below her breasts, as to push them together, and higher. Judar was in heaven.

She rose a brow at him, "Happy now?" He didn't even hesitate on slumping into his seat with a lovesick smile, "Extremely so~"

Aladdin giggled lightly before walking up closer to him, swaying her hips as she went. She stopped with her stomach just an inch from his face, and put her hands under his chin, pushing him to look up to her. "Is this what you wanted, Judaru?"

"Definitely, although…" He came to a stand and placed his hand just on the underside of her breasts, skimming the line below them. "If you're up for it, there's some other things I wish to do with you."

She smirked and pressed close to him, allowing her chest to push against his skin. "Then do them." She came to her tip-toes, and he leaned down, allowing their lips to smush together. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. HE carried her to the bed, and laid them both down, caging her below his body.

"You're going to regret your answer later, Aladdin."

She shook her head with a soft smile. "No, I won't, Juju Baby~"

He growled at this and attacked his prey.

* * *

Aladdin woke up and frowned. That had better not have all been some tortuous dream.

She sat up to find her bed empty, but by the looks of it, someone had only just recently left the spot beside her. She looked down to find her body bare and cold, so she pulled up the sheets and hugged them close. She looked around for a moment. "Judar?"

At no answer, she turned to stand, before she noticed something lying on the dresser beside her. Judars bangles laid there alongside a folded outfit and a note. She faced it and picked up the note.

It was just ordering her(nicely) to put on the clothes and he would see her down for breakfast.

Aladdin felt something was off, but she merely shrugged and went along with it. Besides, by the looks of it, he had taken all of her clothes so that she wouldn't have a choice.

* * *

Judar was happily eating away at his peach in the dining room, for once minding his own business, when Aladdin kicked the door open. Everyone in the room looked over to her, and felt their jaws dropping to an unhinged level.

Aladdin stormed in looking pissed off, when her eyes landed on the older Magi. She pointed to him viciously. "YOU!"

Judar gulped and laughed nervously. "O-ohayo, Aladdin-Chan. You look cute in that outfit, heh heh…"

Aladdin outfit was a makeshift of Judars, but more feminine… and short.

She stomped over to him and held out her hand. "Give me back my clothes!" Judar pouted and turned his head defiantly. "No. Don't wanna."

She growled at him, "Judar, I swear to Solomon, don't make me say it, cause you know I will." Judar looked confused at first, until he noticed the other people in the room. He paled and held his hands together in a pleading manner. "Ch-chibi, come on! Please?! Just wear it for today, and I'll get you some new clothes!"

She looked at him with sharpened eyes. "Where are my old ones?"

Judar gulped and looked anywhere but the 5 foot radius around Aladdin. "I, um… may or may not have destroyed them… with fire…"

Aladdin's eye twitched, "You. Did. WHAT?!" She growled and stormed out of the room, Judar following in tow with pleading words for her to calm down, as the others just merely watched in wonder. "Well", someone said. "That just happened."


	6. Dead bodies in my Kitchen

Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham. Age 14, Freshman girl at Magi High School. She had long blue hair that she either wore down, or in a long braid. She had brown glasses, and played the flute, and recorder in Orchestra, and Band.

She was technically an Orphan, but she had legal permission to live alone. She stayed at her home in a studio apartment in a high up building, with her bed up in a caged loft. Everything inside the small home was themed of red, black, and gold. Her most favored colors from the past years of her living alone.

Even Aladdin had to admit, that ever since she started to attend to the Magi district, she had gained the love and affection of almost the entire school, student body and staff alike. She was kind and caring to everyone, and she topped it off with her innocent shyness upon meeting others. She was looked at as if every ones little sister.

She was a bit of a nerd, loving to read and write, as well as getting straight A's without even trying. Her uncle, who had passed away when she was eleven, had homeschooled her, teaching her everything. He knew he would pass soon, so he prepared her for the world in advance, so that she could survive on her own.

Aladdin didn't need to work, as her parents had left her a large sum before they passed away. And her uncle had gotten her legal permission to tap into her savings at anytime.

She could cook almost anything, though she just preferred light foods that didn't require her using the stove or oven. She didn't need to work, and she didn't even want to. She could also take care of medical problems. She didn't get hurt often, but then… she often received a guest daily whom needed her assistance.

Aladdin unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and walked up the small set of stairs to her bed, before dropping her bag upon it's sheets. She walked over to the living room and looked to see if her guest was already passed out upon her couch.

Yep.

Judar laid on his front, lazily strewn across the couch as he slept away his pain of the day. Aladdin could already spot the blood seeping through his uniform and onto her couch. His hair was tousled all over the place, and his hands seemed slightly bruised.

From her geuss, he roughed up some man, and probably got stabbed. But he most likely won either way.

Aladdin sighed and entered her kitchen to fetch her med kit. But upon entering-

Aladdin groaned in annoyance and stormed over to Judar. She planned to patch him up before he awoke, but now…

Aladdin knelt down beside Judar and brushed his hair back a bit, before grabbing at the gold recorder around her neck, lifting it to her mouth, and giving a large blow. The blow sounded ear piercing, as she screeched it beside his own. The effect was almost immediate, as Judar jolted up into a jump off the couch, landing harshly onto his back. He groaned in annoyance and glared towards her.

"Chibi, you seriously need to stop doing that…" He sat up with a sigh and rubbed at his ringing ear. "Seriously, at this point, the blood loss will be from my ears…"

Aladdin narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, I wouldn't do it if you didn't give me reason to. Honestly… You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen. What happened this time?"

Judar smirked as he took a seat back on the couch. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Here I was expecting some kind of reward for my good deed. Does Chibi-Chan not like my little gifts?"

Aladdin narrowed her eyes towards him. "Your gifts come in the form of the mass genocide of the male gender. One day, you'll run out of men to kill."

Judar shrugged, "Oh well. I'm content." He glared towards the body. "That one was stalking around the building. "Something in the way he looked told me I wouldn't like the reason,, so I confronted him on it. Turns out, he had a crush on you and was waiting after long hours to approach."

Aladdin tensed for a moment, finding that indeed she wouldn't have liked that. She only had to look at the man to realise that he was an older man with disgusting intentions. If he had stabbed Judar, than he most definitely wouldn't have taken her 'no' for an answer.

She sighed and got up to grab the med kit. "Alright fine, I'll look past it this time. But you seriously need to stop killing people, and bringing them into my house once their dead. The scent is disgusting, and the blood takes forever to get out of the carpets."

Judar shrugged as she came back with the supplies. She undid his shirt and had him pull it off, throwing it onto the armrest. She tried not to blatantly star at his chest, but his blatant six-pack wasn't helping her situation. She glared up to him when he chuckled at her obvious adoration of his strength and body.

She started cleaning his wound, frowning when she came to the conclusion that he would once again require stitches. She had to sew him up at least once every two or three months now, and it was becoming habitable.

She painted an ointment onto his cut, ignoring his light hiss of pain, knowing that it was him being dramatic in need of attention. She rolled her eyes before rubbing an another ointment, that would temporarily numb his skin. She didn't know where he had gotten it when he stole it for her, but from what she read up on it, she could tell that he didn't take it from any hospital. This thing was probably illegal.

She took out a needle and thread, and started going off to work on patching him up. He rested his head back and gave a low hum. "So, how was school?"

"Rather boring and dull. Everyone else is preparing for finals, whereas I just sit around reading and practicing for my next concert. Speaking of school…" She narrowed her eyes up to him, "Why weren't you there? You didn't even bother to show up today."

Judar shrugged, "If it helps, I still get straight A's. I know all the stuff, so no point in me stickin around for them to reteach me." Aladdin rolled her eyes at this and continued to sew him up. His skin often healed itself within a month, so she could take out the thread then.

Once she finished with a small knot at the end, she looked around for her scissors. "Judar, have you seen the scissors?" Judar smirked and gave a light shake of the head. "Nope. Guess you'll just have to use your teeth." Silence was his answer before Aladdin looked up to him with a deep glare. "Give me the scissors you perv.."

Judar chuckled, "Well, can't blame me for trying. Come on, it wouldn't be that bad, now would it? Just a light peck to the skin wouldn't hurt. Besides, you and I both know you love my pack."

She blushed furiously at this, "Th-that has nothing to do with it!" He hummed non-committaly in reply. "Yeah, sure. And I'm the president."

Aladdin sighed and leaned forward. "Baka…" She reached forward to take the thread between her teeth before pinching the end, and giving it a little snap. Her nose brushed his skin and her lips pressed gently as well. Once she broke the string, she moved to pull back, but was stopped by his hand grabbing her hair and holding her head where it was.

Her breath hitched as his hand threaded through the long blue stands. Her hands moved to his lap below her head, where they met with an obvious bulge of fabric.

She gently pulled up and looked up to his face, knowing exactly what her fave must have looked like. It was pleading, and it ached for his permission. His breath caught before he gave a slight nod,allowing for her to move forward.

Aladdin's smile appeared as she pulled down the zipper of his pants, and pushed his boxers down enough to release the bulge within them, revealing a large 10 inches of skin. No matter how many times she saw it, the sight never settled in her mind. This belonged to her.

She stuck out her tongue and moved it up the long rod. His skin felt as though it burned as she created a wet trail up his member. She always loved this. She loved it when he made her feel good, but she loved out even more when she could make him feel loved and wanted. She wanted to do it every chance she got.

Well, there was that, and the fact that she just absolutely loved giving him blowjobs. He always tried to be quite, as if unaffected by what she did, but he always lost control.

Aladdin placed Judars member into her mouth, and started to roughly suck. He covered his mouth to muffle the groan that partly escaped, but he had already lost. She heard him loud and clear already.

Aladdin smiled and sucked harder, causing for the man to lose his cool completely as a loud moan ripped through him. She smiled wide as she started to bob her head to a rhythm. She brushed her hair to the side as she continued her assault.

She moved to the tip and but it lightly, earning a small gasp as she grabbed his balls, massaging them. Judar groaned. "C-chibi... I'd pull out if I were you…"

Not caring of his warning, she only continued roughly. After a moment, she felt Judar tense up. Now.

She held fast as his semen came into her mouth. It had a salty taste to it as she swallowed most of it down. The rest was left to the floor below her as her mouth could only take in so much.

As he calmed down slowly, Aladdin stood up and kicked her lips clean as she walked into the kitchen, stepping over the dead body to grab a glass of water. She took a quick swig before coming behind the couch to kiss Judars lips upside down. He responded in kind as he held her cheeks. Once they pulled away, Judar sighed happily. "Your lips have to be the best thing in the world."

She hummed in reply to this. "And just think… You could feel them whenever, if only you started to come back to school."

"I _would_ love getting to kiss you every second…" Aladdin smirked at his answer. "Hmm. Actually, i meant it by a blowjob, but if you _only_ want kisses, than-"

Judar say up with a large smile as he looked back to her. "Too late! I want those too!"

Aladdin giggled happily as she landed forward to hug her arms around his neck, and kiss his neck. "Well them start coming back to school! Then, you can have either whenever you want. The kisses can even be in public…"

They kissed one another before Judar sighed. "Chibi-Chan, we weren't over this already…"

Aladdin pouted. "Oh come on!"

Judar huffed and riddled his hair with a single hand. "If people find out you're dating me, they won't take add kindly to you. I get in fights, curse at even the teachers, barely show up to school… Hell, the entire student body knows I could kill someone, and half of them know I have."

"So what's the problem of them knowing why?"

Judar narrowed his eyes to her as he watched her walk around the couch to sit beside him. "Because it would ruin you. Everyone will look to you as if you could stop me from being bad and just choose not to."

Aladdin smirked. "That's pretty much how it is. Honestly, Judar. I don't give a damn about what everyone thinks, add long as they think we're together."

Judar stared at her for a minute before groaning in annoyance. "Damn it… Why can I never tell you 'no'?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend~"


	7. City on Fire

Aladdin had been a student at Magnostadt for a while now, and she had come to realise that she had had little to no communication with any of her friends.

Kouha had agreed to giving a message to Hakuryuu for her before he left back for Kou, and she had been able to speak to Yam through her old teachers magic tools. But there were still so many others she had yet to see again.

She didn't know if Morgiana had found the other Fanalis and her true home. She didn't know if ALibaba had succeeded in becoming a gladiator yet or not. She didn't even know if Ja'far had tied Sinbad to his chair to force him to work, though she guessed that he most likely had by now.

Which brings her to coming to the decision of taking a small trip to see her friends again.

She sat on her flying cloth as she was almost half way back to Sindria. She was excited to show Yam in person how much she had improved without the Rukhs help. No doubt the older female would be elated.

But there was someone else whom Aladdin wished to impress with her improvement. She was much weaker than him before, especially as they fought one another.

Judar.

When they first met, Judar seemed almost annoyed by her very existence, calling her unworthy f being a Magi, and then starting a fight with her. He had been initially winning, until he commented on her chest being flat as a washboard. At that comment, she had gone into a fit of rage. She didn't even remember that well what she had done, but from what she was told, and from the blurry pictures in her mind, she had gotten Ugo to almost kill Judar. Their next fight came along and she was able to understand Magic enough to fight correctly, but she was still weak

She honestly cheated on that fight by using Solomon's Wisdom to make Judar temporarily unable to fight. So even though she didn't lose, she didn't really win those two battles. The first was Ugo's win, while the second was moreso a default.

They had met up later on in Sindria, and had agreed upon a truce. They had spent that night with one another at the Maharagaan, where she learned a lot about the older MAgi.

For one, he had an extremely addicted obsession with peaches. They were the main part of every single one of his meals, and sometimes were just his meal in general. She supposed it was fine, seeing as peaches were healthy, and tasted sweet as well. Honestly, she loved them a lot to, and if given the chance, she would probably put them to her diet similar to him.

For two, when he wanted to be, he could be the biggest flirt in the world.

Someone had commented how the two made an adorable couple, and she had merely rambled for an answer, being too embarrassed to form coherent sentences. And what did Judar do? He made the situation worse.

Seeing the embarrassment on her face, he had decided to go along with it, and ended up telling almost the whole country that they were dating. If she remembered correctly, the next day, Sinbad and Alibaba screeched when one of the guards had said that Judar told them that he and her were married.

He ended up flirting with her in almost every sentence he could squeeze a flirt into that night, and it never seemed to stop. But when they had all asked Aladdin if she was really dating Judar, she couldn't help but tell them yes.

The next time they saw each other was shortly after she returned from Zagaans dungeon. Judar had come up to her and done the most shocking thing to ever happen to her.

Her friends had come to believe that the two weren't really dating, so once she was with all of them, Judar had come over to her, grabbed her hand, and swung her into a low dip. He basically smashed his lips to her own, before yelling to everyone that she belonged to him. Once he looked back to her however, she had promptly fainted.

The two had started being a couple, and things continued slowly from there. When she met Kouha, she learned from him how Judar had a tendency to brag over her, saying how no woman was in comparison. The comment had made her flush at the realisation that his flirtations continued even hen she wasn't around.

Anyways, Aladdin couldn't wait to see the look on Judars face when she showed him how much stronger she had become. She had no doubt in her mind that he would be impressed.

As her flying cloth approached Balbaad, she noticed something… off.

The country was basically glowing in the sunlight, and- wait a minute. That was…?!

Fire.

When Aladdin landed upo Balbaads palace, she stared at it with a low hangin jaw at the sight. The more rich and expensive side of the city was completely on fire!

She rushed into the throne room to speak with Ahbmad and Sahbmad, and find out what was happening. Upon entering through the throne rooms terrace, she froze at the sight she saw before her.

Booth brothers and Balbaads general all ran around in panic, bring pots and pans of peaches to the center of the room, where Judar laid on a throne of expensively decorated pillows. He had a dark aura above him as his black rukh dropped sadly. He wore a large pout, surprising Aladdin when he temperley declined all the peaches. He rolled onto his stomach, digging his face into the pillows.

"Just leave me here to die…" he moaned out dramatically.

Aladdin walked over as Ahbmad cried out in panic. "Sure! Fine! But please! Put out the fire- because you caused it with your own magic, the citizens can't put it out!"

Judar huffed silently, "In a moment… Let me grieve for now…"

Sahbmad looked up to Aladdin and gasped happily in delight. "Mistress Aladdin! Please help us!" Judars head shot up at this in shock as he looked around for the small Magi that had been mentioned. When his eyes landed on Aladdin, he was met with a deep frown. "OF course Sahbmad-Kun. But first…" She looked to Judar in annoyance. "Judar. Get you ass over here right now."

Judar paled and he gulped as he slowly crawled over to his young lover. When he came closer however, Aladdin grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him down to her eye view. She fumed in utter rage. "Would you mind explaining to me what you're doing here?!"

Judar hugged her close to him and spun her happily, "Dear solomon- Where have you been?! I've searched nearly every country trying to find you!"

Aladdin frowned in confusion as he set her down. "I've been at Magnostadt. I'm attending school there, being one of the top three highest students. Didn't Kouha tell you? We met a lot while we were there."

Judar remained silent at this before a fire burned in his eyes, similar to that burning the city. "I'll kill him. He knew all too well how much grief I went through, and yet he said nothing! He's dead!"

Aladdin scowled, "Speaking of which- Why the heck is half the city on fire?!"

Judar pouted childishly, "I thought you were never coming back, so I panicked- Okay?!" He huffed as he hugged her once more, "Now. Since you're finally back, just know that you're never to leave my sight again."

Aladdin smirked and pulled away from him. "Sure~ After you put out the fire."

Judar groaned while the others in the room cheered happily.

* * *

 **Okay, so if you want me to write a story going over the flashback or what happened to make them a couple, I will be more than happy to write about it. Just let me know.**


	8. Readers Choice (UPDATED!)

**More has been added on!**

 **Alright, so just message in which ones you want to read next, and if you have a preference. I'll try to get through them.**

1\. "Any shorter, and you'll fade out of existence."

2\. "Sorry, you just give off this vibe that says you want to kill everyone that you look at."

3\. "I know you said you're fine, but you're also a horrible liar."

4\. "You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen."

5\. "I swear if you die before we get back, I will bring you back to life, just to kill you again."

6\. "How the hell did you get into my room?!"

7\. "Why the heck is half the city on fire?!" "I thought you were never coming back, so I panicked- Okay?!"

8\. "You should wear this one!... What? What's inappropriate about it?"

9\. "It's too cold, and you're my prisoner. Get back here."

10\. "You talk in your sleep. You also slap people in the face."

11\. "Where's the alcohol? I need rum."

12\. "You're sick, so lay down already damn it."

13\. "Have I ever told you how much of a pain you are?"

14\. "I don't care. It's three in the morning, so let me get some god damned rest."

15\. "Who the hell here has my turban?!"

16\. "... Did you just kiss me so that you could steal my wand?"

17\. "I used to think love was real."

18\. "I'm like… 75% sure this won't explode on us."

19\. "I'm supervising, not participating."

20\. "This takes skill and deep focus. None of which you have."

21\. "Marry me- and before you ask, no you don't have a choice."

22\. "I know you're doing it on purpose, so stop being so damned cute."

23\. "Umm, yeah. You cat keeps breaking into my house?"

24\. "I'm hibernating... Wha-?! PUT ME DOWN!"

25\. "I put a love potion in your drink, but... Nothing changed?"

26\. "Huh... This is most definitely not where I meant to teleport. Welp! Sorry for waking you."

27\. "Yeah, I know I said that, but that was before you removed your shirt and proved to be a freakin' _girl_!"

28\. "Give me your head already your hair looks like shit."

29\. "Oh, wow. Okay, so... I'm just going to do die of embarrassment... bye."

30\. "...The fuck is a period?"

 **Choose which ones I should do for upcoming chapters. Already have a plan for all of them.**

 **Thanks!**


	9. Marry Me

"-and also; You're not the boss of me!"

"On the contrary-!"

The 6 Ren siblings all stood outside the throne room, nervously looking to the door as they listened to what happened on the other side. None had been there long enough to hear the full conversation, but they knew it couldn't be good.

Suddenly, Judar kicked the door open and stormed past them, "Prepare yourselves to be orphans; I'm killing Gyokuen later."

Their eyes widened in shock and Hakuryuu gulped as he rushed after their Magi. "Judar, wait up!"

* * *

Hakuryuu tripped as he looked up tp the dark Magi, who sat beside him on a plush couch in the lounge. "Wait a minute- they want you; to marry?!"

Judar huffed, "I know, right?! This is insane! Your damned mom is tryin' to get me to marry Kou to another country or whatever, to grant peace treaties. It's insane!"

Hakuryuu shook his head, "I can't believe it…" "I know! She's trying to torture me!"

Hakuryuu smirked, "No. She's trying to torture whoever it is you're to marry." He laughed when Judar sent him a deep scowl, "I kidd, I kidd."

Judar sat up and looked off with a frown. He couldn't believe Gyokuen… He wasn't one of the princes or kings, so why was she trying to force him to marry like this? She had 6 children, for Solomons' sake! She couldn't just marry off one of them?!

"So, do you get to choose at all? Like- do you have any say in the matter?" Judar nodded, "She needs to be high in power with another country. As long as she has say in her kingdom, and is from a country we should have a lasting support with; she'll do. But seriously- who exactly does she expect me to choose? And I only have 3 days! This is torture!"

Hakuryuu hummed as he tried to think on the situation. "You make a valid point. Other than my sisters, what other females are you possibly close to?" Judar hummed as he though on this, "Not many, really… I mean, there is-! I've got it!" Judar jumped up and rushed off happily. Hakuryuu watched in surprise, "Where are you going?!"

"To my future wife!"

* * *

Today had been great for Aladdin. She had a good breakfast, had befriended some of the citizens of Sindria, had learned how to cook different foods, and had been taught the dances for the Maharagaan festivals. She hadn't seen Alibaba, Morgiana, or Uncle Sinbad earlier, but it was probably nothing.

She had spent the day with good weather, amazing food, and a bucket of fun. She hadn't had such a good time in ages!

Honestly- Aladdin didn't think anything could go wrong!

And of course, with the deal over irony and all that, it wasn't surprising that everything went to shit right after that thought…

She opened her bedroom door to be met with a horrifying sight. Judar sat cross legged in front of her dresser, looking through her bottom drawer, as he had already gone through her other drawers, if she hadn't been hinted with the sight of her clothes strewn along the ground. But that wasn't the(main) problem, it was the drawer he was going through.

Judar looked to her with a smirk as he lifted up a small lacy dress that she knew for a fact hugged to her skin, leaving little to the imagination. "Dang, if I knew you had stuff like this-"

She interrupted him by rushing over and hitting him upside the head with her wand. She snatched the offensive clothes from his grasp. "Fuck off, Judar." The man in question chuckled as he slowly came to a stand. "Relax Chibi-Chan, I only came to talk." The little devil on his shoulder mumbled how he wanted _way_ more than to just talk…

She fell to her knees in annoyance and started to pick up the clothes. "What are you doing, not only here in Sindria, but here in my bedroom?"

He stiffened for a moment before sitting down on her bed as he cleared his throat. "L-like I said; to talk. I've seemed to find myself in a rather troubling situation, and I thought i could come to you."

Aladdin narrowed her eyes as she turned to look at him suspiciously. Something felt off and she didn't like it. Why else would he ask for her help unless he needed her as his scapegoat for trouble.

'What did you do?"

Judar seemed almost offended at that add he frowned. "Nothing! Stupid Gyokuen is empress of Kou now,and she already was basically in charge of me, so she decided to be nice and said she would only ever ask of me one thing. She told me her request, and I apparently have to deal with it…" Aladdin raised a brow as she crossed her arms and leaned most of her wait to one leg. "She… wants me to marry…"

Silence followed fire a solid minute as Aladdin stared at him in shock, before she snapped out of her face and slowly took a seat beside him. She kept her head down to keep him from seeing the emotions she knew were displayed upon her face.

"O-oh. Really? Sh-she arranged a marriage for you?" Judar sighed as he turned to look at her, only to find her bangs covering her face from his gaze. "Not yet really. She told me she'd allow me to decide whom I wanted as my bride, but I had limited time to choose."

Aladin stiffened, "You… you already chose someone?... Who is she…?"

Judar smirked for a moment,"Only the most perfect option. When I told the old tramp, she actually seemed pleased with my option, somethin' 'bout how I better have a child or whatever." Aladdin flushed madly, from both embarrassment, and pain. It didn't seem right, her feeling this way. It wasn't like he was hers to begin with, so why should she be feeling this way?

"That's great. Good for you. Make sure you don't torture her too much, alright?" Aladdin meant for her voice to be more teasing, and in a joking manner, but it came out more bitten. It showed just how much it hurt her. She hated these feelings.

Judar rolled his eyes as he groaned. "Solomon give me strength… How dense can you women get?" Aladdin turned to retort and defend her gender, but was stopped as he pushed her down to the bed, holding her arms captive above her. She squirmed around to get loose, but it proved ineffective as he was much stronger than her. He had her pinned beneath his body as he gazed down her body. Noticing the movement of his eyes, Aladdin flushed and tried even harder to escape.

"P-pervert! Get off!"

He leaned down swiftly and pecked a small kiss underneath her chin. She gasped at the foreign touch to her skin. She knew what he had done, but her head just couldn't wrap around the idea of why.

Judar continued with this same move however, as he pecked her neck, her chin, her collar bone, and her shoulders. He hit his target every time, no matter how much she moved to make him miss. He was adamant on her having a heart attack, wasn't he?!

"J-ju- Ahh! Judar! S-stop it! What are you doing?!" She managed out. He pulled back his head and smirked. "Jeez, brat. The women I chose was you. So shut up and let me have you."

Aladdin's eyes widened at this. She couldn't help but gape at him. Could you blame her though, I mean; Judar hated her! At least- she had thought he did. Why in the world would he choose her though?

Aladdin gulped and smiled nervously. "Sorry, I kind of blanked there. I could have sworn though that you just said-"

He leant down pressed the tip of his nose to her own. "Let me rephrase for ya, Chibi-Chan; Marry me- and before you ask, no you don't have a choice." He rolled off her to lay beside the small girl. "King Moron already signed an agreeance with Kou for our arrangement. It will join the two countries in an act of unity, preventing any wars from coming between as long as the two of us live."

Aladdin sat up and glared to him. "I'm not marrying you! And I don't care if Sinbad signed me up for it, he's not in charge of me!"

Judar smirked as he rested his arms behind his head. "Actually~ Seeing as you were recently registered as the Magi of Sindria, he kind of is. Also, your kings candidate, Ali-what-his-face and that Fanalis girl are looked at as your caretakers along with Sinbad, and they all signed the papers. So sorry Chibi, but we're engaged."

* * *

Aladdin kicked open the door to the lounge and looked around in fury. "SINBAD!"

Everyone in the room, Sinbad, his generals, Alibaba, and Morgiana, all paled in shock at the sight of the small bluenette. Aladdin stormed up to Sinbad and reached up to grab him by his collar. She harshly tugged him down to her eye level and glared into his eyes with a mixture of loathing and the idea of murder.

"How could you?! You signed me off to marry that overconfident, arrogant, egotistical, greedy-assed bastard!" Judar walked in casually and gave a whistle, "Well dang, Chibi-Chan. That's some way of sayin' thanks."

Sinbad gulped in deep fear, knowing that he had pushed Aladdin over the edge. In haste, he pointed to Alibaba accusingly. "Alibaba agreed first!" The blonde in question gaped in shock at the king, "Sinbad?!" Masrur shook his head lightly, "You're like a little kid trying to get out of trouble…"

Aladdin then shocked everyone as she somehow managed to throw Sinbad over her shoulder, and straight through a wall. She turned to glare at Alibaba. "You! How could you so easily agree to this?!"

Alibaba yelped as he hid behind a stone faced Morgiana. The Fanalis girl raised her hand lightly, "If it helps my case, I was and still am against it. I was the only one of the three of us who knew you wouldn't actually agree to it." At that, Morgiana picked up Alibaba and set his shaking form in front of the youngest Magi. The dungeon capturer looked up to Morgiana in betrayal, "Traitor! At least try to help my own case!"

Aladdin cracked her knuckles as she smiled evilly down to Alibaba, "Any last words?"

Alibaba screamed before he got punched into the wall alongside Sindria's king, immediately unconscious from the hit to the head. Aladdin seethed in her wrath, "Jerks! Thanks to you, I'm already legally married to this jackass!" She pointed to Judar at the last part, whom merely snickered at the show he had just been provided. "And thanks to you," he followed her lines, "I get to be married to the all of a sudden, spunky little chibi-chan~"

Aladdin whipped her head around to glare at him, "Shut. It. I hate you, don't want to marry you, and will kill you in your sleep if you dare try to lay with me." Judar shrugged as he picked her up b the waist and threw her onto and over his shoulder. He gave a two fingered salute to the others. "Welp, thanks for your cooperation. I'm stealing Chibi now."

He turned and walked off with a smug grin as Aladdin squirmed and tried to thrash around, "Put me down, jackass!" "No thanks~"

* * *

Judar felt his left eye twitch from the ground at the foot of the bed. Aladdin was sitting upon the head of the bed, with her back against the wall, as she eyed him in caution.

He had brought her back with him to the Kou empire, as Gyokuen would be wanting to publicly announce the engagement the next morning to the empire. Seeing as the two were now engaged, it was also expected for them to be sharing a room, which Aladdin didn't seem too keen on. In fact, she was even more pissed off with it than before.

Judar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Chibi, this is ridiculous-" Aladdin scoffed at this, showing that it should be her that should be saying that. Judar rolled his eyes, " _And_ ; we're supposed to working this out together. It will benefit both of countries and will create a permanent friendship until the 2 of us pass away. Isn't that somethin' you like about it?"

Aladdin snapped at this. He had no idea how horribly this affected her. Aladdin stood up swiftly and pointed to him amusingly. "NO! It isn't!"

Judar blinked in surprise at this, but she didn't give him the chances to respond. She grabbed the pillows and threw them at him furiously. He stood up and tried to avoid the pillows with no success.

"It may not seem like much to a boy, but I'm a girl!" Aladdin yelled in anger. "Girls want to fall in love! To actually proposed to! We want to enter marriage by our own choice and will; with the person they marry to actually love them back!"

While Judar managed to catch the last pillow, Aladdin had jumped down from the bed and spelled into the bathroom attached to the their room, and slammed the door closed. Locking it, Aladdin fell to her knees, as her back pressed to the door.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she let her tears fall. She didn't want to mari him. At least; not like this.

Aladdin loved him, she really did. Heck, if he had actually asked her, without the whole arrangement deal going on, she would have said yes right away.

But he didn't. He hadn't. He didn't even want to marry her. She was just his easy way out of marrying someone he didn't know, and she was just the most bearable choice. He had Sinbad and Alibaba sign her off before he even told her! She had been given no choice in the matter.

She had always imagined how it would happen. He or some other man she loved would bow down on one knee as he presented a ring box, and asked her to be with him forever. Aladdin had wanted that. She had wanted a happily ever after.

But no. He was forcing her into it. She was sure that she would eventually get used to it. Being married to Judar. But would he?

Be didn't like her in the very least, more or less love her. At most, the 2 would be close roommates. He wouldn't treat her as his wife, and if he did, it would probably be more of how a master treats his slave. She didn't expect hugs and kisses, ridiculous romantic gestures. If he ever treated anyone like that, than it would be with someone he loves.

He didn't love her.

If he did, he would have asked for her help, not order her around and say she didn't have a choice.

Aladdin pressed her face in between her knees as she hugged her legs. She didn't make a sound, but she cried her tears with all of her now broken heart. The man she loved was going to marry her, but not how she wanted.

The fact that he didn't even want to marry her, is what hurt her most.

* * *

Aladdin cracked the door open as she peeked back into the room. The first thing she noticed was the window, which now showed it to be late, as it was too dark to see outside. The next thing she noticed, was that Judar was absent from the large space.

Aladdin walked in and slowly sat down upon the bed. As she took her seat, she looked around for any sign of Judars return. A note, maybe some stiff he had brought and left behind.

Nothing.

Aladdin slowly let herself fall back into the cushions, and she couldn't help but think the worst.

Was he going to Gyokuen, to order for her to cancel the wedding? Or to find someone else, who would more easily agree to the marriage?

Did he not want her anymore? Not like he did to begin with, but… He had chosen her to be the one he'd marry, and while she was upset about it, she was happy he had chosen her over everyone else. If he were to suddenly change his mind and choose someone else, she knew her heart wouldn't be able to withstand the pain.

She would blame herself though. Thanks to her little ' breakdown', he just might be out finding someone else to marry.

Aladdin hugged her pillow tightly add she let her tears sink into the cotton. She had thought her eyes had had enough, but they still had more tears to shed.

Suddenly, the door handle started to rattle and unlock, bringing the female Magi to sit up and look to the new intruder. When the person came in, her tears feel even more as she brought herself to a stand and dished to hug the person.

Judar stumbled back by the slight push, but smiled slightly upon seeing her laughed tightly to him. He next words however, threw him for a bit of a loop.

Aladdin looked up to Judar sadly. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you earlier…" While part of her was still mad about the arrangement, she didn't want for him to change his mind in her being his choice.

Judar knelt down with a smirk plastered to his face. He wiped away her tears in an almost… _gentle_ , manner. "Don't apologize, Chibi-Chan. Honestly, you had every right to be upset. I honestly was a… _bit_ , pushy about it."

Aladdin choked out a small laugh as she wiped her tears as well. "A _bit_?" He scoffed and stood up, pulling her over to sit upon the edge of the bed. He stood in front of her on one knee to keep at level sight. "I'm sorry. Ever tell anyone that I said that, and I'll deny I even know you." Aladdin giggled and nodded as she leaned in with a gentle smile. "I forgive you. And next time that you need something from me, you should start by asking~"

He nodded, "Duly noted- in fact, I should probably fix that now. I mean, I did spend a few thousand for it."

Aladdin watched in surprise and slight confusion as he placed his hand into his pocket. "Wait, what? Fix what? And what did you buy?" She watched as he pulled out a small box. In fact, it was so small, that she had almost mistaken it for a…

Aladdin's eyes widened and her hands shot up to cover her mouth in shock. Judar smiled up to her as he flicked open the small ring box, presenting a beautiful gold ring, with small rubies along the front, with a small design of 2 rukh, both black and white. Perfect for them both.

"I know we're already legally engaged, but… Would you mind marrying me anyways, Chibi-Chan?"

Aladdin's eyes watered once more, but this time, it was from the great joy that now filled her. "YES!" She flug forward to hug him, knocking them both down to the ground in the process. Judar chuckled happily as he hugged her back, slipping the small ring on her finger as she pressed happily to him. She sat up and happily laughed as wiped away her new tears, and before either of them could react, she leant down and swiftly pressed her lips to his own.

He froze beneath her as his eyes blew wide in shock. When she eventually pulled back, the realisation of what she had done dawned onto her. Aladdin's hands flew to her mouth in shock of her own actions. "G-gomenasai! I-i didn't mean to push like that, and I-"

She would have rattled off more apologies if she could have, but Judar wasn't going to let her. She gasped in shock when he grabbed her by the sides of her neck, and pulled her back down, slamming their lips together once more. She squirmed at the movement, before finally letting her body settle against his, allowing him to hold her to him.

Their mouths moved in a hurried frenzy, both in deep love, but both wishing to move to the main play. He jumped to a stand, carrying Aladdin up with him. She wrapped her legs to go around his waist so that he could carry her more easily to the large bedding. He threw her down upon it, and swiftly moved his hands to remove of her vest. She gulped at the sight of the hunger in his eyes, the predatorial look he held as he gazed down to her.

She blushed deeply when she noticed that it couldn't be her heart he was gazing at. She twisted her body to lay on her side as she crossed her arms over her wraps, to hide her chest even more. "Pervert! Stop looking at me like that!"

He merely leaned to look more as he wore a cheeky grin. "What's the problem? Those little mounds of yours pretty much belong to me, now that we're actually engaged~" She gasped when his hand slithered around her own to grab her wraps, before full on ripping them from her body. She squeaked in fright when he grabbed her by the wrists and held her hands high above her, allowing her chest to be fully exposed to the room.

"JUDAR?!" "Sorry not sorry!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is so late! I've been busy and was also writing a few other stories.**

 **I've already started the next chapter, but it may be a while.**


End file.
